


What Makes Us Human

by Dolt_321



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Cure, F/M, Family Makes us Human, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Immunity, M/M, Multi, Mutants, Plague, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolt_321/pseuds/Dolt_321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins was in the city of Bree when the first signs of the Balrog Virus struck.<br/>He was home in the Village of the Shire when the first wave of the virus rolled in.<br/>He left home when the second wave followed the first rapidly with his nephew and dog.<br/>He was holding on to the hope he had left and the thought of Frodo's future<br/>And he was driving with his small family of three when two boys on the road made him stop. He came upon a small company with a man who made him feel safe more so than he liked, but the man's attitude was questionable and made him irritated.<br/>They were looking for a cure in a city called Erebor and Bilbo found himself and Frodo following this misfit bunch.<br/>However, Bilbo and Frodo had a secret, both of them were immune to the Virus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First FanFic and I am giving it a go!  
> If this does not get much attention after the first few chapters, will discontinue or delete.  
> If you want a certain relationship or event to happen please feel free to comment and say (questions also welcomed).Playing with the Tolkien World.  
> I kinda had this fic in my head and I just had to let it out!  
> Please enjoy and be patient! :)  
> Mostly Bilbo chapter, next will be the start of others!

Bilbo Baggins was walking in the streets of the City of Bree looking for some new flowers to plant in his garden. He could take any flower or vegetable and grow it in his garden guaranteed. Not only was he a gardener extraordinaire he was also a respectable young man in his home village and his home of Bag End in Bagshot Row that was proudly built by his father Bungo for his mother Belladonna was enough to back that up. Bilbo had not a care in the world, everything was going the way he wanted it to go. He had an amazing family, a marvelous home (garden included), and he had his dream job come true of being a well-known Botanist. 

Hence the flower shop owned by his neighbor and family friend Hamfast Gamgee that provided some of the best flowers and plants Bilbo has ever seen. Another good thing about this was that he did not have to travel so far out of the Shire to get his hands on some samples for his study. Bilbo hated going any farther than Bree, he thought home was the place where he always belonged. When he went to University he was constantly homesick and would visit his parents and the rest almost every weekend. 

"Bilbo! Welcome, welcome! What are we looking for today? Study or just need something new?"

Bilbo smiled and responded with, " Just something new Ham, something different maybe with a nice blue or purple hue to the petals?"

"I got just the flowers to show you, they arrived just last week, just wait a sec!"

With that Hamfast left to a different section of the store and Bilbo turned his attention to the television that hung just above the register counter. For sometime the news has been going on and on about a virus that had started to spread from the East. Bilbo was not worried since he lived on the other side of the country. The Shire and Bree were not well known to most people outside their respectable borders but the town and small village co existed. 

The news woman on the television was announcing that the virus was slowly making its way to the East coast and even to other countries. Bilbo shifted a little but then he noticed the date of the broadcast and it was a recorded program not todays. He released a breath and shook his head which made some of his golden curls bounce around a bit. Shame on him for worrying about a virus that will end up being a fluke just like that flu back in '09, which caused quite a stir but did not cause a large amount of chaos and was forgot about in a matter of three months. Hamfast came back into view and in his hand he held two pots.

"Right then this here I-" 

" The Charisma Blue Lisianthus! OH! and a Hybrid Mix of Double cascade Petunias! Just look at the color of the petals!" 

Hamfast laughed at Bilbo interrupting him. The Botanist was just ecstatic and buzzing with joy on his face. Bilbo mumbled to himself and looking from plant to plant and then clapping his hands just deciding on both seeds to purchase.

When his attention was in his wallet looking for the right bill to pay with Hamfast slipped in a few more different flower seeds in the bag and felt Bilbo would enjoy the variety of a free gift. 

"Alright then Hamfast I will see you back in the Shire."

Bilbo turned to leave when a man was shoved against the window of the flower shop's window. Both men inside the shop flinched and stared wide eyed at the man. The man looked like he needed some help since he was bleeding from the left side of his face but before any of the two shirefolk could offer help the television recorded program ended and a eerie ear piercing sound resonated from the tv.

Bilbo looked up at it and the woman from the recording was speaking only the difference in this was that she looked scared. She was yelling nonsense at the crew behind the camera and then looked directly at the camera.  
"This is, uh, and emergency broadcast. The white house has not been able to send this message out." Again some nonsense yelling and Bilbo too that opportunity to look at the window and the man was gone.

Other people were running by though.

"The virus that was mention not to long ago has been dubbed a worldwide terror. The corporation in Erebor to the East Coast has been pin pointed to be part of the release of this deadly pathogen."

Bilbo's breath was quickening but still he remained where he stood and did not look away from the screen.

"The Virus is a quick affecting thing and we advice all people to go home immediately! Lock the doors and stay away from anyone that may seem to be aggravated, they will not hesitate to attack you or kill you!" The woman was nearly yelling at this point. "The virus is spread through the air and it shows in these infected, one bite, or any blood from an infected that reaches into the system will take effect in a matter of minutes. Signs will include sudden anger, bleeding through the eyes and ears and even mouth. Skin will become red and blotchy. I repeat go home, lock everything, stay inside do not try to help those who are gone. That's it I am done!" 

The woman proceeded to rip off the mic from her clothes and shout that she needed to pick up her daughters and go home. Before she could not be heard any more she was yelling of a dead producer. At this point Bilbo was close to hyperventilating. This was to surreal this must be a joke. Suddenly, screams rose out from the street and Bilbo and Hamfast ran outside to take a look at what was happening. Down the street glass being broken and people yelling stop and screams that sounded differently were heard. 

"Ham, please tell me this is a joke." Hamfast did not have the time to answer when three men came running, one was bleeding like the man that slammed into the window and the other was frantically trying to get the third off his shoulders.

"GET OFF!!" The response from the man clinging to the other was a gurgled scream and Bilbo felt as if he was going to die of fright. The clinging man pulled out a small pocket knife and then began to stab his victim in the head with it. Bilbo had a scream in the back of his throat that would not surface, and it was a good thing that it did not. Blood was gushing out from the stab wounds and slowly the victim was tiring out and sank to his knees. Bilbo felt hands on his shoulders and he was about to swing at whoever it was. It was Hamfast and Bilbo forgot he was there.

"Listen Bilbo, go home! I am sure everyone back home has heard about this and you know us Shire folk we do not take the news lightly." Except for Bilbo, right at this moment for he wish that everything was a dream or at least some weirdo's cruel sick joke. "I am going to lock up and head home as well. Now Go!" 

He gave Bilbo a rough shove towards his car and then disappeared into his shop. Frantically Bilbo fumbled with his car keys and dropped them. He felt his heart drop with them onto the sidewalk. A small animal like noise caught his attention. It was a woman and she did not look right, she looked like a hunched creature from a horror movie. Like the news woman said this woman was bleeding literally from her ears, nose, mouth and her bleeding eyes made the whites of them seem yellow.  
She made awkward movements and seemed to be studying Bilbo. Bilbo heard nothing but his own heart beat in his ears. The man with the knife that just finished murdering another human popped out and stood next to the woman. He like the woman was hunched over looking absolutely terrifying. They twitched and made gurgling noses. Bilbo as slowly as he could was squatting down for his keys while keeping his eyes on the Goblin looking beings. He felt the cool metal of his keys and grabbed them, slowly again he stood. 

"Ok Bilbo, you can do this."

A gurgled scream that made him flinched.

"I'm going to die."

The two figures suddenly began to sprint towards him and Bilbo screamed crouching down and covering his head with his arms for the expected attack that will likely kill him. nothing happened, slowly he cracked an eye and then the other. The figures were sprinting down the street going after a poor woman and her teenaged son.  
Bilbo took the chance, though with guilt at having to have humans as a distraction for himself, he got into his car and drove as quickly as possible out of Bree.  
Why hadn't the creatures attacked him?  
It was said they would attack any one that was near.  
Maybe he was not near enough, no, they ran PASSED him.  
Like he was not there.  
No matter he had to make it home and see if his parents were alright.

He kept his eyes straight ahead and tried not to look around at the chaos going on all around him.  
Over and over in his head he kept saying it was not true that he would wake up any time now. His mother would nudge him out of bed and say that breakfast was almost ready.  
Once he got out of the city he clicked the radio on but all he heard was static and the same emergency broadcast saying to go home, be armed, and not go out. 

" This is not happening!"  
He hissed through clenched teeth.  
He pressed and scanned different stations to see if they said anything else but to no avail.  
Bilbo began to speak in mumbles which he usually did when he panicked.  
"How can a Virus that appeared not too long ago, be airborne and infect many in just a few minutes?!"  
He stepped on the accelerator, just a few more minutes and he will be home.  
"If it can infect people that quickly then it is a genetically produced virus that might have been planned to be used eventually, but who in their right mind would want to wipe everyone on earth?!"  
He stopped his rambling and was entering the Shire, it seemed peaceful still but it was too peaceful. Instead of the younglings playing around all over the village and the adults visiting each other in their homes,, everything was at a stand still.  
The green grass and homes always felt peaceful to Bilbo but now even his own Bag End was worrisome in his heart. 

When he parked the car he jumped right out and ran to his door, he pounded on it with his fist that still had the seeds of flowers.  
" Mother! Father! It's me, Bilbo! Open!"  
The door did open then and he was pulled inside and into the arms of his mother, bless her.  
He hugged her back just as tightly.  
"Mother! Tell me this is some kind of joke!"  
He all but shouted.  
She took his face in her hands and had a painful smile on her. Even through the toughest of times Belladonna a former Took always saved a smile for anything no matter if it looked pained. 

" It is not. After we saw one of the Sackville-Baggins being attacked by a taller man for no reason, we all panicked. Your father tried to help but he got knocked back and fell awkwardly twisting his ankle. As we made our way back home more of those things came and they bit some of us and I tried to tell them not to take the bitten into their homes but of course they did not listen. There were screams from the net house over but then they suddenly stopped. Right in front of our eyes some of the people starting bleeding and twitching in pain and your father and I entered the house but did not know of anything else." His mother let go of him and walked to the large living room and his father sat in his favorite arm chair with his foot propped up on a foot rest on top of a pillow. "Bilbo!" His father shouted. "Thank goodness you're ok!" Bilbo kneeled next to his father. "Yeah dad, m'fine." Bungo patted his sons shoulder and looked at his wife. "How was it in the city?" Bilbo sighed and shook his head. "Those things appeared after an emergency announcement on the tv. They looked horrid and sick. Their screams are inhuman and I can still hear them in my head." Bilbo pressed the palm of his hands over his eyes. It seemed like a normal day before and it still seems like it but it is not. "Driving up here the streets are empty and there is no one outside. I am pretty sure there will be more goblins from the city that will pass by here." Belladonna clapped her hands and beckoned Bilbo. "They do look like goblins don't they? Right well help me board up some windows and barricade the door." 

Bilbo got up and helped his mother. They boarded the windows with some left over plywood they had from when Bungo was fixing up the shed in the backyard. A heavy bookcase was set in front of the door along with another furniture that was close yet sturdy. Bilbo hoped that the bookcase would not fall or spill any of the books it had in its shelves, some of his favorite books and works of plant biology was on them.

The house became even darker with the boarded up windows. Bilbo knew that they will have to use candles soon so they can preserve energy and not get noticed by the goblins outside by having their electrical lights on all the time. He noticed his mother was on the phone and then had a brief moment of relief but then her features became worried once again. "Only a matter of time before something happens to the phone signals and other things. Alright Hamfast stay inside. Call only when it is utterly important." At the mention of his friend he stood by his mom. "Hamfast made it home. His boy Sam is a bit injured but not badly and not bitten." Bilbo blew a breath he did not even know he was holding. 

The screams picked up again. Belladonna ushered his son to where her husband sat. Though she was terrified she did not want to show it, even though the world looked like it was ending she had to be strong for her boys. Bilbo sat on a sofa while his mother stood by his father's arm chair and they just sat in silence. The screams outside got louder and soon enough the windows of their home were shattered and the doors were being pounded on and scratched. "We will be ok."

About three months passed and the residents of Bag End were still breathing. They had a steady amount of food in their cellar which can last for a long time still. The water still worked, a fucking miracle, so they bathed but still only used the water carefully. The electricity still functioned as well.  
Goblins still attacked the small village and eventually it was quiet outised for two weeks.  
Bilbo decided to open one window in the front. The sun hit his eyes and he had to look away a bit before he could look out. His garden was in shambles, he did not even want to know the state of the backyard garden. His flowers were torn apart and some did not look salvageable. 

A car drove up his drive way and he called his mother. Both of them couldn't believe their eyes when a black SUV parked and out of it came a tall long bearded man dressed in grey.  
"Gandalf?"  
Bilbo heard his mom whisper.  
Two more of the car doors opened and out came Drogo and Primula, family members that moved out of the shire when they got married a few years back.  
"Quick Bilbo help me with the door."  
He did, and sure enough Gandalf, Prim, and Drogo rushed inside and helped block the door again. His mother had all four of them in a hug.  
Gandalf chuckled and returned the gesture even though he was a foot taller than everyone in the house. 

"My dear Belladonna, I knew you were all alright, I picked up these two since I was visiting and it was the best thing to do. Their town has been over run by these monstrosities."  
Gandalf said.  
Bilbo untangled himself from the group hug and told Drogo that his father was in the kitchen and he went to see him. Bilbo gave Prim another squeeze.  
"I am so glad you are ok." he said.  
Prim smiled back and looked like she was about to cry.  
"You do not know how happy we are that you made it as well."  
He nodded and turned to Gandalf.  
"You old Wizard, how is it out there?

The old man had a twinkle in his eye and nodded.  
"Bilbo Baggins! Look at you, heard you became a Botanist! Elves and fairies you couldn't study so you turned to plants?"  
Bilbo snorted and rolled his eyes but nevertheless he was glad Gandalf lightened the mood a bit.  
"It is alright to go outside during the day, but still be wary of being attacked. Things seem to have calmed down but I know for a fact that things will pick up again and it will be worse than before. I left Erebor just a few days before the break and I tried to go back to see what the problem was but I was turned away by some idiotic man!"  
The anger in his face made the old man lose the grandpa feel to him.

"Now I do not know where those blasted Durin have gone!"

Belladonna patted the man's arm.

"Now Gandalf, come sit and have some tea and tell us what we should do and what is going on."

Everyone filed into the kitchen and Bungo cheerfully hugged Primula and shook hands with Gandalf. Once everyone had a cup of tea the old man cleared his throat.

"The cause for all this is called the Balrog Virus or BV. It was made to be a Bio weapon for the States. I am friends with the current CEO of the Durin Company, his name is Thrain, but he had this partner tat was just wrong always wanting to test the weapon on people, but Thrain put his foot down and decided to shut down the project. I agreed with him entirely."  
He sipped his tea and continued.  
"I know that blasted man is the one that is behind the whole thing. He is even hoarding the cure! Any one that comes close to the building ends up in flames by some chemical weapon he made."

Bilbo was imagining all this in his head and he shuddered. Why would a man want the world destroyed? Why would he refuse the cure to women and children?

"I helped Thrain and his family move away from the disease but now I have no clue where they went. I am going to go look for them."

"Gandalf are you mad? You can stay here with us!"  
Bilbo said.  
Gandalf shook his head.  
"Dear Bilbo, this family has the answers and the chance to get the cure, if one of them has made the cure they can replicate it and this whole thing can blow over."  
The old wizard, as Bilbo, called him stood up and asked for bottles of water and a box of food for the road. Belladonna got what he wanted and gave it to him. Though Bilbo noticed that when Gandalf said he was leaving on this mad venture, his mother did not argue, she probably knew that this had to be done. Bilbo decided to put his trust with Gandalf and hopefully find this Durin folk so they can make everything back to the way it was. 

Before Gandalf left he handed Bilbo a map that marked places that were deemed safe in case he and his family decided to leave the Shire for any reason.  
"Now listen, follow these roads and you will eventually bump into me sometime if you decide to leave. Take arms now, this was just the first wave, The Virus mutates along with its host so it will become even more dangerous if the first wave did not wipe out most of people then maybe the second will. Take care of yourselves and I will come when I can."

Then he left just like that.

Primula decided to drop a bomb in the house and announce that she was pregnant. Bilbo's mother was ecstatic and jumping all over the place and even Bungo gave a genuine smile at the news. Bilbo congratulated Drogo and for a while everything was ok.

Nine months later Bilbo's mother got sick, Drogo got hurt saving a puppy from a goblin, and little Frodo Baggins was born with no complications. It was a good thing that Bilbo's father was a doctor or things would not have gone so smoothly.  
Bilbo had Frodo in his arms and was rocking the babe to sleep while he walked to his parent's room.  
His mother suddenly fell ill three months ago and it was the BV, though it took a different affect with his mother. She did not become aggravated and attack everyone who came near, no, she just started to get weaker and weaker. She did bleed from her eyes and her ears and it was so painful for Bilbo to see, but his father looked like he might just die as well if Belladonna stopped breathing. 

Prim was helping Drogo with the food count. Now with a fifth mouth to feed it was going to get rough.  
Bilbo during this time had learned how to venture out and gather supplies. He went to visit Hamfast and the others in the Shire in case they would need something.  
He would wear a hoodie jacket and take his father's old knapsack and sneak out through one of the broken windows.  
He saw some of the infected but like the first day they would ignore him completely and run passed him or avoid him to get to something that did peak their interest.  
The goblins had gotten worse looking and they now looked like bags of bones with greenish skin color and blood on themselves. He managed to get to a market and get the necessary food for Frodo, as well as clothes and diapers for him.  
One time Bilbo got to close for comfort on accident and got bit on the shoulder. He panicked entirely but it did not take effect in him. Usually when one gets bit they turn in minutes. Bilbo walked home instead of running with a box of diapers under his arm. He waited to feel different but nothing came to him. He made sure to cover the wound and waited till the end of the day before going home after hours of wondering.  
Turns out that not only is he a repellant on the outside but also on the inside.  
He made sure no one would see the wound.  
He spent a lot of time with Frodo, his father walked with a limp and his mother was wearing herself thin as well. She looked no better than Belladonna.

Bilbo's mother died on a Thursday. She just did not wake up one day. Bungo went into depression and would not leave the room. It was up to Drogo and Bilbo to bury his mother.  
Bilbo felt numb and just didn't want to believe any of it.  
Reality hit him even harder when not a few days later his father went missing; Bilbo went out and tried to find him.  
He looked for days and no sign of Bungo was found. 

He lost both parents within a month.

After a while Bilbo found himself burying more people from the Shire. He watched and was taught on how to train the German Shepherd pup Drogo rescued. It took his mind off the deaths going on all around them.  
They named the dog Yavanna, she liked to roll around the grass and flowers (to Bilbo's despair), they called her Yavi for short. She listened to Bilbo more than Drogo and they even taught her to guard Frodo from anyone that was not Drogo, Prim, or Bilbo. 

Frodo was a happy little babe and he had not a care in the world. How lucky was he. Bilbo did not care, but he swore that he would do all that he can to keep Frodo happy no matter what happens in the future. 

It was near three in the morning when monstrous roars echoed in the streets outside the windows. Bilbo got up quickly and went to the room where the remaining of his relatives were staying.  
The next words that came out of his mouth were hard to say and he felt his throat burn as the words made their way out.  
"We're leaving. Get everything packed, there are some bags in the closet pack your clothes but mostly Frodo's and his formula."  
He had tears in his eyes as he went to go change into jeans, a t-shirt that was too long for him and threw on a cardigan for some warmth and lastly some converse. He packed his clothes and jackets with packed bags he went downstairs and got the keys to the maroon jeep 2014 srt8 they kept at the side of the house, some how the van he once drove would not be up for the long journey ahead.  
Opening the trunk he threw his bags in and then Drogo threw in his.  
Another roar and then screams were down the street,  
"That does not sound like any goblin."  
He whispered. He left the trunk open and then ordered Drogo to get boxes and fill them with as much food as possible and put it in the car.  
Running back into the house he ran to his parents room and unlocked a safe that his father kept in the closet. One small pistol and a case of bullets was there and he took both items. Before leaving the room he felt tears in his eyes when he saw a photograph of his parents together laughing at something behind the camera.

Bilbo took the photo and stuffed what he had in his Father's knap sack, going back down stairs he pushed some of his favorite books into the sack though he would want to take the whole shelf he only managed five in the pack. He took Yavi by the collar and had her in the back seat, going to close the trunk a good amount of food was in the trunk.  
"Stay." He told the dog as he was going back in to get the family of three into the car.

A high pitched scream from the house froze him in place. Yavi started whining in the car.  
Crashes inside the house finally got him moving.  
At the entrance he found Prim with Frodo in her arms crying, she was on the floor crying as well.  
"Prim what is wrong? Come on we have to g-"  
Bilbo was cut off by the image before him.  
Drogo was being held by the neck by some monster. It looked like it was made from patches of different skin that it looked grey and it was big. It had fangs and claws and clothes that deemed it once human. Its mouth was producing some black gunk that fell in plops to the ground.  
"Drogo!"  
Primula shouted.  
Drogo was struggling in the monsters grasp.

"Go!"  
He managed to shout.  
Bilbo looked around to see if he could find anything that he could use to fight off the creature, but his hands were stuffed with a small bundle that was a crying Frodo.  
Prim hugged him tight and then let go.  
"Please, please, protect him Bilbo! No matter what happens make sure he grows up, keep him safe! Teach him everything that we could not!"  
"Prim no stop!"  
Primula had a piece of glass in her hand and stabbed the hand that held onto her husband. Drogo dropped but before he could get up Primula was thrown to a wall a sickening crack and she fell unmoving. Bilbo stopped breathing.  
"Primula!!"  
Both men shouted.  
Prim did not move.  
Drogo was grabbed again and the creature ripped his throat out without so much of a pause. Drogo made a horrid sound that were supposed to be words.  
Bilbo choked out a sob, Frodo's crying brought his attention back to the babe. Unfortunately, Frodo's crying also caught the attention of the snarling creature. It seems that he can slip passed the smaller infected but not the new big guys. Bilbo cursed himself for leaving the pistol in the knap sack instead of having it in his hand right now. With only one thing left to do Bilbo ran to the car with teeth snapping at his back. He slammed the door shut and got into the car locking all the doors. He held Frodo close to his chest and started the car.  
A barking Yavi giving warning to Bilbo as the monster broke through the door and stumbled then fell to the pavement. Bilbo started the car and sped out of the home he grew up in, the home he and his parents shared, the home he last saw his parents, the home he saw death, and the birth of a human life. 

As he sped away numerous roars were heard, a fussy baby boy in his arms, and his own sobs were shaking him to his core.

The only thought going through his head now was:  
Survive.


	2. The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years have passed, Frodo is a little curious three year old, Bilbo has become a master of sneaking, knows his way around a gun and knife, can get supplies easily, and doesn't take kindly to strangers trying to rob him. In comes Thorin and his boys, and meet some of the company.

"Unca Bibo!"  
A small voice chirped in the back seat.  
Bilbo looked into the rear-view mirror at his nephew and smiled as the boy caught his eyes and giggled. Yavi licked the boy's face and Frodo laughed even more.

"Yes, sweetheart?"  
Bilbo kept alternating his eyes between the mirror and the road ahead. The small boy in the car seat was all smiles and giggles. To think that just four years ago Frodo was nothing more than a small babe always crying. When he cried or threw a fit he would often attract goblins or those other monstrosities that killed his parents. Soon enough though Frodo toned down the crying and resulted in endless sounds and babbles that did not make sense most of the time.  
"Sing! Son- son!"  
"Song?"  
A mop of dark curls bounced as the toddler nodded his head.

"What shall we sing today?"  
The child puffed up his cheeks and thought long and hard. Bilbo took it upon himself to make sure Frodo had everything he would want. Thanks to Bilbo he was learning his colors and numbers, slowly, but he was learning. He had bits and pieces of the alphabet but he was progressing well. Frodo loved asking questions and his curiosity was sometimes too much for Bilbo, but he did not mind one bit. Sometimes Bilbo would tell the boy about objects from before the virus like ice cream, restaurants, and his garden.  
With mention of the garden the first time Frodo wanted to plant his own flower. Surprisingly Bilbo had the seeds he bought at Hamfast's shop, noticing there was more than he originally bought. They found a small plastic pot and filled it with some soil, sprouts of Angel Trumpet white Ballerina flowers were growing in it. That said pot always rested in between little Frodo's legs whenever they were in the car.

"Sunthine!"  
Bilbo chuckled at the choice of song and it was one of Frodo's favorite.  
"Do I start or do you want to start?"  
Bilbo asks.  
"You!"  
The toddler shouts and gets a bark of approval from Yavi as well.  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you-"  
"Make me hap-hap"  
"Happy."  
"Happy when skis are guey."  
Bilbo chuckled and his pronunciation of the word skies since it sounded like he was saying skis.  
"You never know dear, how much I love you."  
"So peas don take my sunthine away!"  
Bilbo cheered and the little boy laughed and blushed, giggling like mad.  
They sung a few more songs until Frodo fell asleep. Yavanna made her way to the passenger's seat.  
"Hey big girl." Bilbo cooed.  
In the beginning it was tough raising Frodo, he had no idea how to handle someone so small before. Not even Bilbo was as tiny as him as a babe. It was a constant worry that Frodo might get sick and there would be nothing his uncle could do. He ended up getting sick but not with the virus, it ended up being a cold. Either way he felt like he was going to burst out in tears until he wandered into a super market that he found medicine.

That nearly killed Bilbo. After losing his parents as well as Frodo's, Bilbo had grown tough and a wall was built around his heart. He knew out here that kindness will not always be returned with kindness. The Jeep that they had from their escape of the Shire was still running like new and it held on even when a mutant rammed into it leaving a large dent.  
Sometimes they would camp outside next to the car when the weather was nice, those nights Bilbo only slept in ten minute intervals.  
He practiced shooting and got really good at it, he found a KA-Bar USMC Utility Knife with a seven inch blade which caught his fancy. Two boot knives joined the bunch one he kept visible tied to his thigh and the other underneath his jeans around his leg. He found a semi auto pistol and stainless revolver, he always had at least one of the guns within reach.  
His shirts sometimes slid off his shoulders because of the weight he lost, as Frodo got older he began to eat more solid foods and Bilbo would rather feed his nephew and dog than feed himself. The food ran out the first few months after leaving and he had to make his way into super markets, sneaking, grabbing what was needed.  
However, no matter how tough he was on the inside Bilbo looked, on the outside, like he wouldn't harm a fly, he used that as an advantage when a man once came to him asking for food and then pulling out a knife. Looking at Bilbo he did not think that the small man he was attacking would ever have a gun behind his back let alone attack anyone by the looks of it. Long story short he should not have brought a knife to a gun fight.

Bilbo was following the map that Gandalf had given him when he escorted Drogo and Primula to his home. The map was scribbled on all over. The areas circled were "safe houses" but he already crossed out two that were infested with goblins or the other mutants. He was now heading to one that was farther away than the first two and he hoped that he would meet Gandalf, or any human that will not kill him on the spot. He was getting close to a town and decided he would check the local markets to see what food they had and bottled water he could take.  
In these passed years he had not met anyone else, save for the man who tried to get food, no signs of anyone. At one time he did find a house that contained a small family. He did not take a step towards the door because the people inside it threatened to shoot him if he even dared knock on the door.  
Some of the electricity survived even after a fire spread and ended up causing a chain of circut shortages that effected most of the power lines. He charged a laptop he had for when Frodo was extremely bored so he would slip in a disc of some Saturday morning cartoons for him. Bilbo also had an IPod which he filled with music for him and Frodo at a coffee shop that had Wi-Fi still. He had a camera that contained pictures of plants that he took along the way as well as pictures of Frodo from when he was a fussy newborn till now. 

Entering the town he was glad that only a few wondering golbins and no mutant brutes were in the town. He drove to the closet market that was near one of the exits of town. He got off the car with Yavi who stood behind him acting as guard while Bilbo opened the back door to get Frodo.

He was unbuckling Frodo when the boy began to stir.  
"Wakey Wakey kiddo, time to go see what we can find."  
Frodo did not reply but gave a drowsy nod. Picking up the boy Bilbo shifted him onto his hip and the toddler's head rested on his shoulder. On the other shoulder was his Father's knap sack which contained the pistol, the camera as well, a change of clothing for Frodo just in case he had an accident, and his IPod with earphones for dire situations. The boy was potty trained but on occasion when they could not make it to a bathroom or a location he could go do his business Frodo would soil his clothing.  
He held Frodo tightly when he was walking passed two goblins who just stared passed them, Frodo had the same weird phenomena, of being ignored by these creatures as Bilbo did.

How did he find out? Bilbo was looking around the area they had stopped at once so they could stretch their legs from being in the car for too long. Bilbo's attention was on a specific plant he was taking a photo of; while Yavi took off into the brush to take care of her needs and when he turned back to Frodo who was on a baby rocker on the ground a goblin stood next to the squirming child.  
Bilbo felt his stomach drop as he approached Frodo the goblin walked away ignoring the baby completely. From that day on Bilbo held him close and did not let the child out of his sight not even for a second unless Yavi was there with him and protecting him.  
Walking into the market half the shelves were turned over and it smelled of rust and a bit of rot. They only reason why Bilbo was not puking his insides out was because the broken windows had taken most of the rotting smell away. Well at least it answers the question if there is any bodies in the building.  
"Smells icky."  
Frodo's muffled voice said and Bilbo smiled.  
"That it does, so do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?"  
"Walk."  
Bilbo set the toddler down and Frodo had a hand on Yavi's collar while they began to pick their way into the store.  
Bilbo found a shopping cart and decided to put Frodo in the seat, the toddler complained at first but as then satisfied when Bilbo handed him a toy cars he found on the floor.  
Bilbo could almost laugh hysterically by how they must look. They would look normal if not for the destroyed market they were in, the rotting corpses somewhere in here, and the fact that the world was technically over. Oh how he so much wished that everything was normal.  
He managed to find some medications for headaches, allergies, alcohol, hydrogen peroxide, plasters, bandages, and some cold medicine for both him and Frodo just in case.  
For food he got canned corn, pineapple, soup, rice, canned green beans (Frodo's least favorite), and other foods with long expiration dates. He slipped in some candy that was still good and Frodo was thrilled. Two packs of bottled water and three gallons of water graced Bilbo with their presence under some fallen bags of crushed potato chips. 

He also got some packs of baby wipes, yes they showered when they found a working shower or even sink, but with them he would clean Frodo the best he could. More clothes for them both and some really nice black combat boots to replace the shoes he currently had on.  
On their way out Bilbo came upon some coloring books and boxes of markers and crayons. He smiled, Frodo never had coloring books and he would probably know better than to eat the colors. Hopefully.  
"Look Frodo, coloring books."  
"Wus tat?"  
" See these?"  
Bilbo said indicating the crayon box and nodded when Frodo said yes.  
" Well, with these you can color these pictures."  
He took a blue crayon out and filled out a random nose of some random figure in the book.  
Frodo gave a small gasp and snatched the book from Bilbo.  
"WOW!"  
He shouted, Bilbo smiled and looked around the store in case something un human heard the little boy's shout. He took the books and the extra colors into the basket. Walking towards the exit with a happy toddler, he stopped before he even got out the door.

Two goblins were around the car, they were a pair, and that was not good. They were scouters and where there are scouters there is surely a large group of them coming soon.  
He got both of Frodo's hands in his and the boy looked up at his uncle with a worried look in him. He pushed the cart out of the doors with his elbows while still holding Frodo's hands.  
"Time to listen to some music ok?"  
The little boy nodded and Bilbo let go of his hands and took out the music device from the knap sack and big headphones that would block out sound even at low volumes.  
Placing the headphones on the little head Bilbo kept his eyes on the scouters who were now scratching at the car windows. He unlocked the IPod and clicked 'Frodo's Playlist.'  
"Sing to me?"  
Frodo nodded and took the device in his little hands. Lucky he knew his volume limit.  
Bilbo turned to Yavi.  
"Yavi."  
The large dog looked up to Bilbo tilting her head to the side.  
"Guard."  
Yavi stood in an attack stance net to the cart and began to growl. She got the attention of the scouts, one that was on the roof of the car jumped down and stood next to the other.  
"Twinkle, twinkle, wittle star."  
Frodo's little voice began to sing and Bilbo made sure he was not looking, Frodo was busy coloring while moving his head side to side with the music.  
Bilbo took out the gun from his pack and pointed it at the goblins.

He hated this.  
He hated holding this gun.  
He hated the thought of Frodo being part of this cruel world.  
He hated the fact he had to protect himself and Frodo from everything around them.

"How I wuh-wuhnder wha you are."

Finger on the trigger.

He hated goblins.  
He hated the thought of something happening to him and Frodo ending up alone.

"Up above worod so high."

It did not matter though.  
Why?

"Like a dia um diamond in the sky."

Finger pulled back one body falls to the ground.  
No matter what that little boy and that dog are everything he's got.

"Twinkle, twinkle, wittle star."

And he will not let anything or anyone take them from him.  
The second body hits the ground. 

"How I wuhnder what you are!"

Bilbo took a deep breath and dragged the bodies a few feet away from the vehicle and then placed the gun back in the pack. He jogged back to stand in front of Frodo who smiled at him and he in turn smiled back.

"Monsters all gone?"  
He almost shouted.  
Bilbo took the earphones off and picked up Frodo in his arms shielding his view by putting his face in the crook of Bilbo's neck. He hurried and placed the boy in his car seat and Yavi jumped into the seat next to him. Quickly Bilbo placed all that they had gotten in the trunk and then got to the driver's seat.  
He turned on the car and drove fast out of the town just as he heard a deep roar.  
The group of goblins came with a large brute apparently luckily they were far from the town now.  
With a glance at Frodo who continued his coloring, with a small flower pot next to him, and humming with some music, Bilbo turned back to the road and looked for a nice area to stop and eat at.

A few days later Bilbo was sitting in the car with his chin on the steering wheel and squinting to make sure he was not seeing things.  
"Unca Bibo?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did car stop?"

Why did the car stop?  
Well because just a couple of yards away, two boys were in the middle of the road.  
Both with unruly manes one blonde the other brunette. The blonde was the oldest by how a bit more taller he is than the other. Their clothing was in rags and they looked starved.  
Bilbo would help if they did not look so suspicious.

"Cause sweetheart it seems we have stumbled upon a very weird situation."

"A what?"

"Sorry, there's just something on the road that seems odd."

"Why odd?"

Odd because the boys looked to calm about this whole situation. The brunette hid behind the blonde and they seemed to be saying something to each other by the way their lips were moving. Bilbo unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door.

"Don't go!"  
A frightened Frodo shouted.  
Bilbo turned to him but made sure he still had the boys in his peripheral vision.  
"No, no, little one I am just going to be outside the car, I am just going to be right net to it ok?"  
Frodo still looked unsure and his big wide eyes were begging Bilbo not to do this.  
"It is going to be ok. If something happens we will leave ok? Take a deep breath sweetheart."  
Frodo nodded and took a breath though his eyes were still wide.  
Bilbo opened the car door and had the window rolled down so Frodo will hear him.  
He tucked a gun under his shirt behind his back and a switchblade in his had.  
"Yavi. Guard."  
The dog huffed and remained on the seat next to Frodo.  
It was not like he was going to hurt the boys, its just that it seemed like they were waiting for someone or something to pass by them.  
His suspicions were confirmed when the brunette quickly looked into the woods to his right and then looked at Bilbo. The blonde had a fighting stance and his eyes always remained on Bilbo.  
Bilbo shut the car door and made sure the blade was out of sight.

"Hello."  
Bilbo called out.

The boys were still far away that Bilbo could not really see their facial features. 

"Hello."  
They both replied together.  
"Why are you in the middle of the road?"

"We are hoping to find someone to help us."  
The younger one replied earning him a look from his brother, though Bilbo was not sure if it was a scowl by how far away they stood.

"Please we are hungry and are in need of a safe place please."  
The older one continued. 

Again the younger one's head turned to the right slightly.  
Bilbo did not reply but got a glance to his left where the boy looked, though he did not see anything did not mean nothing was hiding there. 

"Is someone chasing you? Are you hurt?"  
Bilbo asked with some concern.  
What if there was someone using the boys as bait to attack people?  
"Is someone using you?"

The blonde shook his head sending his golden mane everywhere.

"No but my brother needs help, he hurt his arm."

He answered the first two questions but not the third.

"Please help."

The brunette added.  
Bilbo heard a sound to his left and he was ready to jump back into the car but he could not just leave these boys.  
What if the young one was actually hurt?

"I'll help you."  
Bilbo started and he squinted to see the lads reactions and though both looked relieved they now had a worried look about them.  
"But you have to tell whoever is in the woods to come out where I can see them."  
With that the boys opened their eyes wide.

"We don't know what you're talking about."  
snapped the blonde.

"Listen boys I want to help you I do but, I would rather help you full on without being attacked."

"It is just us!"  
brunette said.

"Boys, listen bring out whoever is out there and I will agree to help you all. I got food and medicine I can give you. Even some new clothing too. Just get them out in the open."

The noise to the left was there again only louder this time and Bilbo pulled out the gun but pointed it on to the ground. 

"Whoever is out there please just come out! I will not shoot, I will help but only if you get to where I can see you!"  
Bilbo shouted.  
Looking at the boys they shifted on their feet. 

"Uncle." They both said.  
Sure enough a tall man with dark hair just as messy as the boys stepped out. Unlike the boys he was half the distance away from Bilbo.  
He had a beard that has bits of twigs and leaves in it. He wore boots and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had the muscles that Bilbo did not have but couldn't resist a look at. He had a scowl on his face that looked like he would murder Bilbo if he got to him. His eyes were unnaturally blue, the brightest Bilbo has ever seen. In his hands he carried a rifle and at his waist was a machete with a very sharp black blade.  
Bilbo had a hard time looking away from him when four more men stepped out.  
The one who looked the least dangerous Bilbo looked at. His hair was incredibly white and it matched his beard which reached mid chest. He had an amused look to his face and his eyes were kind. He was armed with nothing more than a small pistol which he ended up putting away.  
Bilbo raised an eyebrow at that.  
The man next to him looked even more frightening than Mr. Blue eyes standing in the middle.  
A Mohawk was his hair and he had tattoos on his head, that must have hurt; the beard he was sporting did not look any better than blue eyes'. He was also buff and looked like he would bite someone's head off. He was dressed like a biker and it looked like his shirt could not hold all of the muscles and seemed as if it would rip apart. The weapons of his choice was an axe and a tomahawk, Bilbo swore he even saw a sledge hammer on his back.  
The one next had more grey than white in his hair and was adjusting something that was in his ear. A hearing aid perhaps?  
He was muttering under his breath but he had no weapon in hand but did have a backpack and he wore what looked like a doctor coat but it was not white anymore buy grey and brown stained with mud and other things. He gave Bilbo a once over but then turned and walked to the boys. When the man in the coat got to the boys he got down to his knees and beckoned the brunette boy and held his arm. The blonde kept looking at Bilbo with a face that almost matched the one Mr. Blue Eyes was making.  
Before Bilbo could see what the man in the coat was doing another blocked his view he looked like the man that left. Perhaps they were brothers?  
His hair was red and unlike the others this one looked like he was once a cop by the look of the belt he had on which had a taser, night stick, a walkie talkie, and even cuffs.

Bilbo did not get to finish looking over this rough looking group when someone cleared their throat.  
It was Mr. Blue eyes.  
"We will be taking the food, water, and clothing you have."  
Bilbo scoffed at his words and that caused Mohawk to growl and step forward, the man with all white hair stopped crazy Mohawk man before he could chop Bilbo's head off.  
Even if Bilbo lifted his gun he is clearly out numbered.  
No matter what he was not going to let these strangers get what he has.  
No way in hell.  
"You're lucky I even offered to give you anything and yet you want to steal from me?"  
Bilbo said and he shook his head then continued.  
"No what I give you is what you will get. Like you I have things I need to take care of."  
Blue eyes looked like he was going to pop a vein by the way he was clenching his jaw so much.  
"Lad you're lucky enough that we will let you keep the car!"  
Mohawk shouted.

"You're lucky enough that I even stopped the car!"  
Bilbo shot back. He did not care if the raised voices would attract the goblins.  
The red haired man took a step forward and Bilbo lifted his guns and so did they.  
He heard Frodo whimper a bit and cursed himself. He did not want to frighten him with all this but he could not give them their things and go back to the town, not when a horde was already there.  
Blue Eyes looked like he wanted to say something when the man in the doctors coat pushed through them all and shouted at them.  
"Enough you bloody idiots! Like he said we are lucky he even offered anything and right now we need medicine more than bloodshed!"  
Bilbo blinked at the man and the others just stared at him as if the man had gone mad.  
"Dwalin put those ridiculous things away or better yet go and actually chop some damn wood for tonight's fire! Gloin, brother, enough you big brute, look at him he does not eactly look like the type to survive if we all attacked him."  
"Oin w-"  
"Shut up!"  
Oin shouted.  
"Aye I completely agree with Oin. He offered help still even when he found out what we were trying to do."  
White beard said.  
"Balin you do not know that."  
Dwalin said.  
Oin ignored them and looked at Bilbo.  
"Listen the boy was not lying when he said his brother is hurt. We are too far from camp and I do not have the necessities to clean the wound these days even a small gash can end up getting quickly infected."  
Bilbo raised an eyebrow. So this Oin was checking over the boy who did have a wound.  
He certainly had supplies to spare for them, for the boy's sake.  
In all honestly he was surprised there was even children still. He mostly saw adults as goblins and not children. So each young life should be most taken care of.  
"Well Mister Oin, sir, like I said I would like to help you out for the boy's sake. If you would just have come out in the beginning and asked I would have given you whatever you needed, instead of acting like complete cowards using injured children."  
Bilbo replied.  
Oin and Balin agreed nodding. Dwalin looked like he was going to charge, Gloin looked guilt ridden all of a sudden, and blue eyes did not say a thing though it looked like he was seething.

Gun lowered but not put away Bilbo looked at blue eyes straight on.  
" I will give mister Oin here what you need but the rest of you to go back and reassure those children and put away your weapons or you will get nothing from me."  
Before Dwalin could day anything else.  
The gruff and deep voice of blue eyes said something first.  
"You would go against the five of us? We out number you and out gun you, grocer, and you think you can win?"  
Bilbo rolled his eyes.  
"Do you want to help the boys or not? Stop being such a prude and accept what you get."

"Prude?!"  
"Thorin enough! Go to your nephews they need you right now! Kili is starting up with a fever!"  
Oin once again shouted.  
Thorin glared daggers at Bilbo and Bilbo simply gave an annoyed look in response. The four men left and Oin was the only one there. He held his hands up and dropped the back pack on the ground with a thud. Any weapons he had were removed as well and like the pack were now on the ground. He glanced behind the man and saw Thorin hold the brunette, Kili, in his arms and his blonde brother stood next to his uncle. While the man was shrugging out of his coat Bilbo shoved the gun back behind him and rushed to the back seat door. He opened it to find a silently crying Frodo in a car seat. Bilbo's heart sank and he unbuckled the boy and held him cooing and saying soothing words while rubbing the boy's back.  
"You said we would go."  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry baby."  
Frodo dug his face into Bilbo's shoulder and was calming down; he closed the door after Yavi got out.  
"Those blasted idiots. To think they would shoot you and then leave that poor lad alone. I am so sorry for our behavior. Truly sorry we did not know you had a little one."  
Bilbo ignored Oin and continued to soothe Frodo, but when Frodo heard Oin's voice he turned to look at the man with big eyes and tear stained cheeks. With his sleeve Bilbo cleaned his cheeks.  
"Bad man?"  
Frodo asked.  
Oin merely chuckled and shook his head.  
"No, we are not bad just a little desperate. Your Da here is helping us so we can help make Kili feel better."  
Frodo looked behind Oin at the two boys and then looked at Bilbo.  
"weally?"  
He asked Bilbo and Bilbo nodded.  
Frodo sniffed and nodded still clutching onto Bilbo tightly.  
"Why yell at unca Bibo?"  
Oin frowned and seemed not to understand what Frodo said.

"Because they were being idiots."  
Bilbo replied and Oin seeming to catch on nodded.  
"Yavi. Watch"  
The German Shepherd stood in attention and looked at Oin and bared her teeth. Just because he unarmed himself still did not mean he was not capable of doing something.  
"Sorry, it is just for precaution."  
"I understand."  
Shifting Frodo to his hip Bilbo opened the trunk and with one hand grabbed a gym bag he hardly used and stuffed it with bandages, two bottles of alcohol, two of hydrogen peroxide, some fever and cough medicine for both children and adults, and antibiotics. 

He put in clothing that may seem to large for the boys but it would be better then what they were currently wearing. He did not put any clothes for the adults. With enough room still in the bag he stuffed some canned green beans, a bag of rice, soup, and some canned fruit.  
"Goin to gib dem water?"  
Frodo asked.  
Bilbo kissed his forehead and nodded.  
"Yeas but first let's give them this, okay?"  
Frodo nodded.  
With a huff he lifted the bulging bag and walked toward Oin. He handed him the back and then went back to the trunk to grab two gallons of water.  
"Here I hope this is enough for you all, surely."  
Oin was shuffling through the bag and was smiling and nodding enthusiastically.  
"My dear lad this is plenty and young Kili will be right as rain and back to his energetic self in no time. I do not know how you came upon this but I thank you anyway for even giving us anything. I apologize for our behavior from before especially from Dwalin and Thorin."  
Bilbo nodded and shifted Frodo to the other hip, the little boy was staring at the others with curiosity in his face.  
As Oin was putting his gear back on Bilbo took a look at Thorin. He was being ridiculous for looking only at him. Though in his defense the man was staring at Bilbo. He then scowled and looked back to his boys and talked to them putting his forehead against theirs, maybe as a sign of reassurance.  
"Oin if it is not too much, could I ask you some questions?"  
Oin nodded but then apologized.  
"I would lad but I cannot I want to tend to Fili and Kili but Balin would answer your questions."  
Before Bilbo could reject, Oin was trotting back to the group and said something to Balin, who in turn began to walk towards Bilbo.  
"Hello Lad, Balin Fundin, at yer service."  
The man gave a small nod.  
"Bilbo Baggins, at yours, I guess. This is my nephew Frodo"  
The man nodded and clapped his hands together. One moment this bunch wanted to rob him and even threatened him; now, two of them seemed happily to talk to Bilbo, even if it was just for the supplies.  
"Good to meet you, even in this hell you do not know how glad we are to see someone who is not a diseased or orc."  
"Orc?"  
Frodo asked before Bilbo could.  
"Aye wee one, the big ugly dark skinned brutes."  
Ah, he meant the mutant brutes.  
"Gobins n' orcs"  
Frodo said.  
Balin chuckled and nodded.  
"Where are you headed?"  
Bilbo asked.  
"Well currently we are headed to the rest of our camp and then hunt down the blasted old man, that had us come out here, but for a good reason mind you."  
He looked like he won't tell Bilbo what this reason is.  
"What old man?"  
"Ah Mr. Grey. You'll probably no-"  
"Gandalf?! Gandalf Grey?! Tall man always ironically wearing grey? He is still alive? Really?"  
Balin arched his eyebrows and Bilbo looked absolutely hopeful and shocked at the same time.  
"Aye he live."  
"Where? Please tell me I need to see him. He gave me a map a long time ago and said if I decided to leave my village this map would make us cross paths.'  
"The man gave you a map?"  
Both Frodo and Bilbo nodded even though Frodo had no idea what was being talked about.  
Balin whistled and the group behind him were coming to meet him. Bilbo went back to stand next to his car. He did not trust the others.  
When the group came up though he finally got a look at the boys, they were teenagers that looked no more than 15 and 12 years old. Looking at Kili, Bilbo saw bandages on an arm and he looked tired but thankfully Bilbo had given him the medicine. Fili, if he was correct, stood protectively in front of Kili and in turn Thorin with his impressive build stood in front of them protectively.  
"Let me introduce the company properly."  
Balin said.  
Starting off with Dwalin.  
"This is my brother Dwalin, then the brothers Gloin and Oin Groinson, the lads Fili and Kili Durin, and their uncle and our leader Thorin Durin."  
Durin? Where had he heard that name before?  
"This here is Bilbo Baggins and his nephew Frodo Baggins."  
"With Yavi!" Frodo added.

Yavi growled in response and all five men plus teenagers took two steps back.  
Good girl.  
"Yavi."  
The dog came to Bilbo's side and sat.  
"Mister Boggins!"  
Kili shouted and Bilbo looked at him.  
"Fili."  
The blonde said.  
"Kili."  
The other added and then together.  
"At your service."  
Though he had no idea why they introduced themselves, Fili took over.  
"Thank you so much for helping my baby brother. I know you were already apologized to but still we are sorry."  
Kili nodded at his brother's words.  
"Yes Mr. Boggins very sorry."  
Frodo began to giggle and Bilbo smiled at that.  
"Boggins!" He repeated and giggled more.  
"Baggins Kili, call me Bilbo, and it is alright, you really needed it."  
Thorin cleared his throat and Bilbo felt himself holding his breath.  
"We also apologize for scaring your nephew."  
Bilbo said nothing but nodded and released his breath, he did not know why he could not look Thorin in the eye.  
"You mentioned Gandalf?"  
He said trying to get away from all of the apologies.  
"Ah yes, well he said he was going to be at a safe house but we have no clue where it might be and so you mentioned a map.."  
Oh! Bilbo thought maybe he can travel with them to reach Gandalf.  
"You want my map?"  
"Yes, it seems you are also looking for the absurd old man, to make up for our rudeness we can all travel together, if you would like. If not just allow us to copy the map and we will leave you be."  
Thorin spoke.  
Bilbo thought this over and bit the inside of his cheek. He will have a better chance at finding Gandalf with more people who seem to have met up with the wizard recently.  
"Les go unca Bibo!"  
Frodo whispered in his ear and Bilbo could not help but laugh a bit.  
"I will take your offer, what did you say your full name was?"  
"Thorin Durin."  
Then it clicked in his head.  
"Durin, as in the Durin company that has the blame for everything that has happened?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!  
> Yeah Frodo is 3 because three months into the chaos is when Prim and Drogo arrived, then the nine months= 1 year, they have been away from the shire for 3 years, so total is 4 years.


	3. From Peace to Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Frodo find themselves with this group in hopes of finding Gandalf. Get a little more info on the virus.  
> Finally, they sun to trouble the very next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!  
> Thank you for all of the comments and feedback.  
> Will take your feedback into account in the new following chapters :)  
> Enjoy!

"Why would you even think of considering making a bio weapon?"  
Bilbo asked aggravated.  
"Do you know how much people have died? Turned into those monsters? How many families have seen the death of their loved ones?"  
Most of them shuffled in their feet but not Thorin who was once again scowling and glaring.  
"You don't understand nothing!"  
He roared.  
Frodo screamed a bit and hid his face. This made Bilbo angry and swallow anything else he was going to say to Thorin, so he just glared an turned away trying to sooth Frodo.  
"It's ok, it's ok."  
Slowly as he combed Frodo's curls with his fingers.

He mumbled under his breath and looked at Frodo.  
"He won't hurt us, if he even dares I will chop him to bits!"  
He tickled Frodo as he said this and the little boy cheered up again.  
He placed Frodo on his feet next to Yavi and then stood in front of them both in a protective stance.  
"Do you have fun scaring children?"  
Bilbo said calmly though on the inside he wanted to yell at Thorin.  
The man looked away as if he was completely done with Bilbo.  
He was reconsidering agreeing with going with them.  
Kili stepped up and gave Bilbo a cheeky smile, this kid, along with his older brother was going to become quite the heart breakers, that is, if they even find more people for them to break any hearts at all.  
"Our uncle is a tad bit up a scrooge."  
"More like a raging King Kong who didn't get his bananas."  
Fili added and both boys started laughing and ducked out their uncle's reach.  
Looks like the medicine was fast working too.  
"Give us the map."  
Dwalin intervened and Bilbo gave him a look that said 'you must be insane' look.  
"Gandalf gave it to me not you."  
Before anyone had anything else to say there was screeches and a couple of roars in the woods.  
"Goblins"  
"Orcs."  
"Balin take Fili, Kili, and Gloin. Dwalin take the SUV with Oin. I will ride with Mr. Baggins and lead the way to camp."  
Bilbo did not argue he wanted to get out of the area quickly.  
He scooped Frodo and secured him into the car seat, made sure Yavi got in, and the got himself in the vehicle. Thorin after seeing his nephews off with one of his companions got into the seat next to Bilbo.  
"Drive up a few more kilometers until you see a dirt road veering to the left."  
Bilbo did as instructed.  
"We did not purposely release the virus."  
Thorin said at random but Bilbo did not look at him.  
"The world was basically almost heading into a Third World War and the government just wanted this as a backup plan."  
Still Bilbo did not respond and kept driving. Looking at his rear-view mirror he found a SUV and what looked like a small RV driving behind him.  
Thorin sighed.  
"My father was going to shut it down, but A doctor decided he wanted to continue."  
After that Thorin did not say anything else and just looked straight ahead.  
Bilbo found the small dirt road and proceeded to follow Thorin's instructions. He had to maneuver the car into some tight turns and at one turn a small fenced area that.  
"Wait here."  
The man got out of the car and went to open the gate and waved Bilbo in. Cautiously Bilbo drove into the area and parked next to the SUV who drove passed him. Bilbo turned to Frodo.  
"We are just going to stay here for a while ok? If you want to leave just say the word and we will go ok?"  
The little boy hugged his flower pot then set it to the seat next to him.  
There was a tap on Bilbo's window, it was Fili and Kili, well these boys have no trouble warming up to people. It was probably the fact that Bilbo gave the medical supplies.

Bilbo got off the car and picked up Frodo from his seat. Frodo stood at his side with his tiny and in Bilbo staring widely at the older boys. Both the brothers gave goofy grins.  
"Don't be scared of my brother I know he's ugly and smells like rotten eggs!"  
That earned Kili a slap on the back of his head and Fili pushed him to the side  
"I do not smell and at least I did not get in trouble with uncle by trying to jump from tree to tree like a chimp!"  
Kili pouted and pushed his brother back. It looked like they were going to continue bickering when Frodo erupted into giggles.  
Fili and Kili joined into his laughter.  
"We have a soccer ball, can we take him to play?"  
Fili asked.  
Before Bilbo could say no Frodo let go of his hand and walked towards Fili and Kili, who buzzed with excitement.  
"Just please stay were I can see him boys."  
They nodded and Frodo reached out to grab their hands. The boys at first blinked in confusion and then their signature radiant smiles appeared and they took Bilbo out to an area that was not completely covered by tall grass.  
"They will be alright lad."  
Bilbo turned slightly and noticed Balin.  
"I hope so, I mean it is not that I do not trust Fili and Kili, but it is Frodo's first time meeting other people, friendly people."

Bilbo pocketed the map into the knap sack and followed Balin where the rest of the small group is.  
As he approached he heard some conversation.  
"Bofur, left to see were the Ri brothers are last time we heard of them they were a few miles to the south. Bombur and Bifur are out hunting game for dinner."  
"Hopefully they bring more than what they brought last week."  
"Aye we need food for the journey."  
Bilbo did not even look at Thorin as Balin coughed and the group stopped talking. Bilbo walked up to the hood of the large car, he was almost wouldn't be able to see anything if he was any shorter. He pulled out the map and placed it on the hood, immediately the others were peering either over his shoulder or over his head entirely.  
"Right, er, well, as you can see two are already crossed out, those have been over run by the infected."

"That means we are going to have to back track the way we came, and look at that we passed the damn safe house two weeks ago!"  
Gloin said in a frustrated manner.  
"Well at least Baggins has saved us some time with the two houses in the east. So we just need to turn around."  
Balin added.  
They all hummed in agreement.  
Someone reached for the map but Bilbo swatted their hand away.  
"You wanted to see the map not touch it."  
He smoothed out some crinkles on the map.  
"We are not going to take it from ya!"  
Dwalin growled.  
"I do not know that."  
He did not really, even though he blindly agreed to join them he was not going to just let his guard down.

He heard Frodo laugh and when he meant laugh, REALLY laugh. It was such a high pitch laugh that Bilbo could hear it. Fili had Bilbo on his shoulders and Kili was chasing them trying to tickle the little boy. Frodo looked so very happy.  
"We will stop at the house we passed then Gandalf should be around or in the area of the second to last safe house."  
An arm reached over Bilbo's shoulder and pointed at the map as the words were spoken. Bilbo followed the finger as it went from one point to the next on paper, shaking his head a little he smacked the hand and it retreated back with a growl behind him. There was a small smudge of the map now.  
"If you would just let us properly see the map Mr. Baggins we would not have a problem."  
Dwalin spat.  
"My map, my rules."  
"You're being ridiculous."  
Bilbo neatly folded the map and stuffed it back in the sack and nudged his way out of the bunch.  
"I do not trust you all enough to even let you hold the map."  
With that he let them argue with themselves. Tomorrow he will let them see the map again that is, IF they set out tomorrow. He walked back to the car and took out his camera before throwing it in the driver's seat. He closed the door and locked the car with the keys.  
In all honestly he had too much going on in his head, he honestly could not believe out of all the people he could run into, he bumped into the son of the CEO of Durin Co., who has something to do with the BV.  
He needed to breathe.  
Yavi whined at his side and he bent to kiss her head and scratch her all over.  
"What should we do Yavi?"  
The dog merely tilted her head.  
Bilbo sighed and then gave her a pat on the head before going to see what Frodo was doing now.  
The two older boys were teaching him how to play soccer. His little legs moving as best they could to keep the ball going.

He crouched down and took a few snaps of him and then of all three boys.  
He heard someone approach him but he did not turn around.  
"Well, now, ain't that a pretty sight."  
Bilbo did not recognize this voice, so when he turned he saw a man with a well round man with a hearty smile and s slight red to his cheeks.  
"Hello there, name's Bombur, brother of Bofur, and cousin of Bifur."  
The man stuck his hand out and Bilbo shook it. He gave Yavi a look because she did not warn him of the approaching man. Yavi ignored him and trotted to Frodo's side. Frodo began to introduce Yavi to Fili and Kili. Soon the boys began to run with the dog.  
"Bilbo Baggins."  
"Well Bilbo I just wanted to thank you for the food you have given us."  
Bilbo shook his head.  
"Think nothing of it I just really wanted to help the boys."  
"No, we were on our last with the small provisions we had left."  
He looked at the boys.  
"Is that your lad?"  
"He's my nephew, Frodo."  
The man had a smile.  
"Wait till my brother sees him, He will be carving little figurines for him soon enough."  
"He doesn't have to, Frodo has plenty of toys."  
The back of the car was filled with scattered toy cars, a stuffed dragon, and other small toys.  
The man chuckled.  
"I bet but my brother cannot resist the urge to carve, and it has been a long time since we have seen a small child alive and well."

Frodo came running and slammed into Bilbo's legs and looked up with a red face from all the running.  
"Unca Bibo!"  
He shouted happily. Bilbo scooped him into his arms.  
"Look at you all sweaty and red like a tomato!"  
The little boy scrunched his nose.  
"Don like tomas."  
Fili and Kili came running too, with Yavi and again the dog surprised him usually only Bilbo and Frodo can get near her.  
"Your dog is amazing! She runs really fast!."  
Kili said and Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at them all.  
"Oh Bombur is food ready yet?"

The man shook his head and patted Bilbo on the back which made him trip a bit.  
"No, not yet boys, we are waiting for Bifur to skin the deer we found before I can cook it."  
Both boys lit up even more at this.  
"Alright! Meat!"  
Bilbo was pretty excited too, he had not had meat for a while and he hoped Frodo would enjoy it too, the last time both of them ate any good meat was maybe a few months ago, Bilbo is not really a good hunter; so he got extremely lucky if he managed to catch anything good.  
Bombur greeted Frodo and pinched his cheek before leaving to attend to the food.  
"Candy!"  
Frodo shouted.  
"YOU HAVE CANDY?!"  
Fili and Kili shouted and it made Bilbo jump back a bit.  
"Do you want some?"  
All three heads nodded. Putting Frodo down and going to the car he got a bag of sweets and water bottles, he feared the boys would pass out if they did not drink any water.  
The candy was some hard fruity candy he grabbed some for Frodo and the rest he gave to the older boys. They tore through the bag like a wild pair of hyenas feasting on a carcass. They tucked the bottles of water under an arm and Bilbo smiled at the picture before him.  
This seemed normal.  
It was like the Shire when all the parents came home from work and the children finished with homework would come out to play around the streets before dinner.  
Shaking away the sad feeling in his heart Bilbo decided to ask something.  
"Is your, um, uncle, Dwalin, and Gloin, are they always seem like they are pissed off?"  
The boys with red tongues from the candy smiled and nodded.  
"Oh, yeah even before all this. Their faces haven't really change much."  
Fili said.  
"Though, Uncle Thorin got grumpier ever since we left home."  
Kili mumbled with a clear feeling of sadness.  
Fili's face fell and he pulled his brother close for a hug.  
Bilbo looked up around the area, just some open space and a shed and burned down house, but he saw no women, and the others only mentioned other named of men.  
The boys probably lost their mother and father too since they did not call anyone dad.  
Bilbo did not want to see them so sad so he thought for a distraction.

Then he remembered the portable DVD player he had and the cartoons and he thinks he has a movie or two somewhere in the car. He went to the trunk and shuffled through the many things until he found a small bag with the DVD player and some more shuffling about found him two movies "Jurassic Park" and one of the "Transformers" movies. He got the bundle and went to meet them.  
Kili was being held by his brother and Fili was murmuring soothing words. Frodo was looking at his uncle like he didn't know what to do.  
"How about a movie?"  
Bilbo asked.  
Frodo bounced to his uncle and took the movies from him. It was a small DVD player but Bilbo was sure they would all be able to watch.  
"Movies?"  
Kili said with a sniffle.  
Bilbo walked the boys to a tree that was close to the large SUV. Frodo insisted on bringing a blanket so they could sit on it. Bilbo sat down first his back on the tree and Fili and Kili on either side of him. Frodo let the older boys pick the movie and proceeded to turn on the player. The scene in front of Bilbo was so cute so he snapped a few photos, he walked back to his car and leaned against it while still having a goof view of the boys. H was looking through his photos when a rough voice spoke his name.  
"Mr. Baggins."  
Bilbo looked up to find Thorin with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Need something?"  
Bilbo asked but returned his gaze to the camera absent mindedly so he would not look Thorin in the eyes. H found it hard to look at Thorin and he did not know why.  
"Mr. Baggins."  
Thorin repeated, and when Bilbo did not answer, Thorin sighed irritably and then muttered, Bilbo hearing it.  
"You are irritating."  
Bilbo snapped his head to look at Thorin.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said Mr. Baggins."  
"That is not what you said."  
Thorin ignored him and then leaned on the car like Bilbo but leaving a good amount of space between them.  
"Thank you."  
"For?"  
"Giving us the medicine."  
Bilbo snorted,  
"I did not do it for you, Kili looked like he needed it, I have a soft spot for kids."

"Still."  
Thorin turned to look at Bilbo and the smaller man looked away fiddling with his camera.  
"So tell me your side of the story then, before I go off on you again."  
Bilbo wanted answers and he thought now was a good time as any.  
From the corner of his eye he saw Thorin rub his temples and Bilbo thought he also rolled his eyes.  
"As I said in the car, I was not my grandfather, father, or my fault."  
Grandfather? Gandalf did not mention Thorin's grandfather. Before he could interrupt to ask the question Thorin continued.  
"My grandfather before he died, made the basis of the Virus gene. He created the seed of the evil that wiped out most of the world. The strand of DNA he got was from two plagues one from the Bubonic and one from the Spanish flu, Thror was a genius at this. First time in recorded history that anyone created a super virus from two of the world's old deadly diseases."  
The old man sounded like an evil mad scientist.  
"He not only created the virus he also started on the cure. He wanted to cure to keep up with the virus. He was fascinated by the cure just as he was fascinated with the virus, the cure gave a glow, it was metallic almost and it moved, it was pure. So he had something of dark and light. The virus and the cure. The virus was developing, it became eventual that it would mutate on its own making the possibility of having more symptoms that would be more immune to regular medicine and more lethal, but for the cure that was named code, Arkenstone, the virus was no challenge."  
Bilbo was looking at the ground but he was deeply in grossed in this man's story and voice.

"My grandfather became more engrossed in his work, it consumed him. So much so he grew sick. It was not long before he ended up in the hospital, angry mind you that he couldn't continue his work."  
It was somewhat understandable Bilbo used to go on without sleep , just engrossed in his research and then he would crash where ever he would be. it came to the point where his mother had to put a stop t it when he went to the hospital for lack of sleep.  
"Now while the Balrog Virus was left to the side, my father, Thrain, took it upon himself to deepen the strength of the Arkenstone. What made the cure even more fascinating was the fact that it countered everything of the Virus, for example the Virus gained a new resistance, but the cure would meet it by having special cells with the new symptoms of resistance. It was made to fight the virus."  
Bilbo noticed how engrossed Thorin had become with just talking about it all.  
The nerd.  
"Then HE arrived, a man by the name of Viktor Smaug. The first time I met him, I knew he was not to be trusted. For a while he worked with my father on the cure but his aim was the Virus. We had trials on animals but even father thought that too cruel and the way the victim ended up was horrifying as well. At the time I was mainly the face of the company having some background on both the virus and cure but not as much as I would have liked."  
Bilbo glanced at the boys who were cuddled together watching the movie and then he looked at Thorin. Thorin was had a far away look in his eyes.

"Smaug went insane when my father, grandfather and I decided we should shut down the whole thing. What we created was something that should not be released on anyone or anything. The government tried to take the samples but we refused locked them away deep in a vault. After Smaug threw a fit he disappeared, and then Frerin got sick."  
Bilbo looked at Thorin and he had balled his fists to the point of the knuckles turning white, the fists shook a little too. Thorin's face was full of rage and sadness at the same time, it made Bilbo turn to him but still kept his distance.

"Smaug got the Virus and the Cure by using a middle man who I once knew. Instead of getting his hands even dirtier, Smaug sent Azog, a foreigner, he killed one of the scientists who had access to the vault and took the ID to get into it. Frerin was attacked by Azog and thought he was cut while being beaten up, but no, Azog had a needle with the Virus in it and injected Frerin with it. From there it went downhill, the virus replicated even more, once it got into open air it spread like wild fire."

Bilbo waited for more but it looked like this was where Thorin would stop. Thorin raked a hand through his hair and began to walk back to the RV.

"Who was Frerin?"  
Bilbo asked but he regretted asking when he got a reply.

"Frerin was patient zero."  
Thorin held Bilbo's gaze with his own.  
"He was also my younger brother."

Bilbo watched Thorin walk away and he thought long and hard. Though he did tell his story The family should not have agreed to make the virus but he did not blame Thorin or his family for it anymore.  
H would get Balin to the side and ask him more about what the company did if he got the chance. Balin as it turned out was the assistant advisor for all three of the Durin heads of the company.  
Bilbo will apologize to Thorin when he can.  
Walking back to the boys he noticed that it has grown dark and the smell of food was coming from the RV. The sound of Optimus Prime's voice came from the DVD player the robot was making his speech to the starts and it meant the movie was basically over.  
"I forgot how awesome this movie was."  
Kili said sitting up straight.  
Fili nodded and stretched.  
"Yeah it has been years since we even saw a working television let alone watch a movie."  
Frodo was shutting down the system, the other two helped him put it away in the bag. In such a short time all three boys had bonded over a movie.  
Frodo stood and walked to Bilbo dragging to bag with him and then stretched his hands up. Bilbo bent and picked him and the bag up.  
"ood, hungie."  
"Hungry?"  
Frodo nodded.  
Fili and Kili each took to one of Bilbo's sighed and walked the RV.  
"Meat is on the menu!"  
Fili shouted.  
They shouted quite a lot and it surprised Bilbo how no goblins or orcs as they call the mutant brutes, came charging to eat them and beat them up.  
"Bombur is an amazing cook! With the things you gave us I am sure we are actually going to eat well tonight."  
Gloin and Dwalin came out of the RV looking less angry than they did that afternoon.

"Lads time for dinner!"  
Fili and Kili ran into the RV, then Kili popped his head out shouting,  
"Come on Mr. Boggins or we will eat it all!"  
Frodo giggled, if Kili keeps saying their name like that Frodo will eventually say it too.  
"You too Mr. Baggins."  
Gloin added.  
"Hullo."  
Frodo said to them and Gloin's face became extremely cheerful.  
"Hello to you too young one, hungry?"  
Frodo nodded and smiled.  
"Well then best not wait better get something in ya both."  
As Bilbo stepped into the RV Frodo decided to say bye even though he was going inside and they were staying close to the RV outside.  
"Bye, bye."

It smelled amazing inside and Bilbo caught himself almost drooling. Bombur was serving food Balin and Oin sat on a couch eating already. Fili and Kili sat together on one side of a table that looked to fit four people. A man Bilbo did not recognize but assumed him to be Bifur served the boys their plates which they dug into even before they were placed on the table. Bifur turned and gave him a nod before turning back to helping Bombur. Bilbo noticed a long jagged scar on the man's head that looked like it still had stitches to it. The gash was probably worse when it occurred than how it looked now.

Bifur's hair remained Bilbo of a skunk with how it has white stripes in some areas more than others.  
"Mr. Boggins! Sit here!."  
Kili said with a mouth full and pointed with a fork to the seat across from him and his brother,  
Bilbo did and sat Frodo on his lap in case someone would want to have a seat.  
A plate was put in front of him and he took in a breath. Pieces of meat in some kind of sauce with rice and steamed green beans greeted Bilbo and Frodo. A smaller portion was put in a small bowl next to his plate.  
Bilbo cut the meat pieces even smaller for Frodo and then helped him hold his fork.  
He waited until Frodo took his first bite before eating. Frodo smiled widely and brightly and the food. Bilbo almost wanted to cry by how happy Frodo was.  
Bilbo ate and the food was amazing, he could cook, but not as good as this.  
Half way through his plate, Bilbo saw Thorin grabbing a plate and nod at his nephews who asked for thirds.  
"You can sit here."  
Bilbo said to Thorin, the man inclined his head as thanks and sat down.  
They all ate.  
Eventually Frodo after a full stomach began to dose off.  
"You can take the bad laddie."  
Balin said but Bilbo shook his head.  
"No thank you, our car will be alright."  
Most of them frowned at what he said but Bilbo was not going to be swayed.

Going outside with an already sleeping Frodo Bilbo went to the car and changed Frodo into footie pajamas in the back seat. Making sure he would not roll to the floor Bilbo fed Yavi.  
Bilbo waited for Yavi to finish to let her in the car she curled herself in the passenger's seat. Bilbo held Frodo again and got into the driver's seat moving the seat down and set Frodo on his chest. Making sure the doors are locked Bilbo fell asleep and surprisingly quickly considering the situation he was in.

Bilbo woke up with a happy Frodo who somehow crawled into the passengers seat with Yavi.  
"Morning!"  
He said happily and Bilbo positioned the seat back up and smiled at his nephew.  
"Morning, let's get cleaned."  
Bilbo brushed his teeth and rinsed with water from a water bottle and then changed Frodo into some pants and a shirt, and a small hoodie because of the morning chill, add in the sneakers and the little boy was ready to go.  
He grabbed clothing for himself but was uncomfortable changing in the car now that there was more people around. Plus, he did not want his scars to be seen they will probably kill him thinking him infected. He decided to keep their secret from the group, if they found out he did not know what he or they would do.

Back in the RV he found Fili and Kili dressed in the clothes he gave them, Kili wore new pants and an oversized crew neck sweater; Fili had black jeans with a dark red t-shirt and a dark colored hoodie, he almost matched with Frodo. They boys were eating breakfast which was left overs from last night, Bilbo got a plate for Frodo and sat him with the other two boys.  
"Watch him please."  
Walking passed a sleeping Dwalin on the couch he went to the restroom, it was small and kind of cramped but he managed.  
He changed into dark colored jeans and shrugged out of his dirty shirt. What replaced the dirty top was a clean grey button up that passed his hips; over that a light brown cardigan. The last touch was the combat boots he found in the store.  
Satisfied he walked out and bumped into someone with a hard chest. He looked up and saw that it was Thorin and then he noticed his hand on Thorin's chest which he removed quickly and mumbled an apology. Thorin thought nothing of it and stepped back to let him pass.  
"Mr. Baggins."  
"Bilbo."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Call me Bilbo."  
Thorin blinked then nodded.  
"Bilbo, we are setting out in just a bit, we wanted to look at the map for a bit and we will set out. We will meet the last members f the group on the road hopefully."

Bilbo nodded and went to get the map once everything was settled over with they began to get into their vehicles.  
"Bilbo."  
Thorin addressed him and with his hand waved Bifur over.  
"Bifur will be with you to give you instruction in case we get separated or something happens."  
He did not let Bilbo answer and walked to the SUV.  
"Let go then."  
Bifur grunted and without being told or even ask he got into the passenger's seat. With Frodo and Yavi in the car the group moved. Thorin's car went first, then Bilbo's, and at the rear the RV Driven by Gloin.  
He was surprised to find that Bifur was quite the conversationalist. Bilbo learned that Bifur was once a Jeweler but also once a boxer. He had a knack for things that can be crafted with the jewels. He also played along with Frodo until both fell asleep, even Yavi.  
Hours in the stopped for lunch, Fili and Kili were trying to convince Thorin to let them ride with him but to no avail.  
Continuing on a bit further the SUV suddenly stopped. Bilbo and Bifur got out the car, Fili and Kili came to stay with Frodo while Bilbo with Bifur went to see what the hold up was.  
Bifur jogged to the car that was on the side of the road. Bilbo went to Balin since he was closer.  
"Balin what's wrong?"  
"The truck there belongs to Bofur, but there is no sign of him nor the Ri brothers."  
Bilbo looked at the Vehicle and then remembered something on the map. He ran to get it and looked it over. Yes! There should be a small path leading to a lake and a small tent indicated it being a camp site, maybe they went to check it out.  
"Thorin!"  
He shouted out and soon all of the group exception of the boys came over.  
"There is a lake not to far from here and it is a possibility that they might be there. See this little symbol? It indicates camping."  
Thorin seemed to nod and barked out orders.  
"Drive through the brush, it seems there was a road there once. Bifur go with Bombur and bring Bofur's car."  
They all went to do as he said but before he left for the SUV he said one last thing to Bilbo.  
"My nephews will stay in your car until we get there."  
Bilbo nodded and then the caravan began to move through the brush.

When they cleared out the lake was certainly there and with the campground there was a large cabin house. Beautiful really the bottom floor windows were quite large, but the fact that it looked in tact was something creepy. How can this house remain untouched? Even the remaining houses had to be cleared out before being called safe.  
The SUV drove to the side of the cabin, leading all of the other vehicles back into the wood. Bilbo turned off the engine when Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin stepped out of the car. Bilbo and the boys followed suit.  
"My brother has got to be somewhere around here and with the Ri brothers I am sure."  
Bombur spoke.  
"Get ready."  
Dwalin said and all of them proceeded to grab their weapons, even Fili and Kili had something. Fili had a crow bar and placed a small dagger to his waist. Kili had a bat and also a dagger. Bilbo took note and strapped his two pistols on a holster that went around his waist, his cardigan covered it though. His Utility knife strapped to his left thigh, he picked up Frodo and made sure Yavi was close.  
"You sure you do not want to stay with Frodo here lad?"  
Gloin asked and Bilbo nodded.  
"Better chance with all of you incase something goes wrong."  
Though Bilbo and Frodo would be fine he still wanted to help them out, and wanted to protect Fili and Kili. The boys were slowly warming up to him and especially Frodo. They walked out to the clearing and then to the back door of the log cabin.  
"Stay quite, Fili, Kili, stay with Bilbo."  
Thorin said.  
The boys remained with Bilbo when Thorin opened the door. In a single line they all walked in with Dwalin bringing in the rear. Bilbo and the boys stayed in the kitchen as the rest of the group when about searching the house.  
"Yavi, follow."  
Bilbo motioned to Thorin and the dog followed, Oin stayed with them in the kitchen. Bilbo carried Frodo as he went through the cabinets finding nothing but crumbs and the rotting of some unknown food. Walking to the dining area Bilbo saw a large class table that would fit six and underneath the table was a rug that looked rather expensive. Walking back to the kitchen he found some of the group back except for Bifur, Bombur, Thorin, and Dwalin.  
"Anything?"  
Oin shook his head.  
"Not a thing. The cabin is empty."  
It could not be empty Bilbo knew there was more to it than that. It was just too quiet and Bilbo knew quiet but this kind was just too much, too hollow.  
Bilbo went up with the boys to see what was holding up Thorin and the others maybe they found something. In the master bedroom he found them and Bombur was murmuring something and it sounded muffled until Bilbo went into the room.  
"This is Bofur's hat and Ori's pack, the thing is filled with sketch books and books."  
Bilbo stood next to Thorin and looked at a funny looking hat with flaps and a blur backpack that Bombur held.  
"They either are here or they were."  
"Maybe Yavi can sniff them out."  
All eyes went to Kili, Bilbo was impressed because he did not even think about that. Neither did the rest of the group apparently.

Bombur went over to Yavi and held out the hat. She sniffed it for a good few minutes and then went about the second floor rooms. Bilbo pulled the boys to a room Yavi already sniffed.  
"Maybe they left because they were chase out?" Kili mentioned but his brother shook his head.  
"No, there is no way Bofur will just leave his hat alone and Ori definitely wouldn't leave behind his sketch book or books."

Bilbo took the whole situation in, though he did not know the missing group members he was sure that something was wrong. The bed in the room they were in was clearly not done meaning there is people that live in here. Frodo began to squirm in Bilbo's arms so he put him down but made sure he was next to him at all times. Fili and Kili began to open the closet and drawers to see what they find. In the closet there were just blankets thrown in, the drawers had only trash nothing good in them either. A bark down stairs caught their attention and went to see what Yavi had found. 

She was barking on the stairs clearly waiting for Bilbo and ignoring the impatient men behind her. Bilbo put his finger to his lips to silence her; when he reached the last step he told Fili and Kili to watch Frodo and remain on seated on the stairs. He had a feeling of dread was washing over him and he told Yavi to show him what she found. Bilbo followed her into the dining room and she began trying to dig the floor, her nails scratching into the wood. Maybe the carpet is hiding something.

"Move the table." Bilbo addressed to anyone who was listening.

Thorin, Dwalin, Bifur, and Gloin moved the table, Bilbo crouched down to grab a corner of the carpet and then pulled it walking back to drag it completely. A trap door the size of a regular door was there and Bombur rushed to open it; the door sized panel slid off revealing a metal door with a bolt lock. 

"Find something to cut the lock!" Bombur shouted.

"There were cable pliers in the basement that looked well enough to cut the lock." Gloin said this as he was hurrying to the basement for the said pliers.

Bombur banged on the metal door with a fist to see if anything would reply to it. Something did, it was voices but the door certainly was thick enough to prevent them from being heard. Gloin came back and Bombur took the pliers, with a few tries after the lock came apart and the door was opened.  
Something came almost flying out at Bombur, yelling.

"Run!" The thing shouted. 

Three more figures ran out and one pushed Bilbo to the floor and pinned him there. Bilbo took out a pistol and had it pointed at his attackers abdomen with the finger on the trigger.

"STOP!" Thorin boomed and everyone in the room froze. 

Bilbo looked at his attacker and noticed he was a bright red haired man with ragged clothing that made him look like a thief from some video game. The man's face looked fierce but entirely calm as if this was a daily occurrence attacking people and holding them down. His hand were wrapped around Bilbo's neck and it was a tight squeeze but not enough to start actually choking him to death. Bombur was heard somewhere yelling the name Bofur and Bifur was there as well by the sound of his voice.

"Bombur? Bifur?" An unknown voice and then it came again only this time a bit happier.  
"Brother! Cousin! I was about to lose hope thinking you would not be able to find us!"

Very Irish this voice.

"Dori and Ori are fine as well!." Someone said but Bilbo could not tell who that was and then Oin spoke up.  
That is all good and everything but Bilbo still had someone on top of him and he had a gut to this man's middle.

"Get. Off." Bilbo said through clenched teeth.

"Nori get off." Thorin said and the man named Nori removed himself from Bilbo and a hand was offered. Bilbo took it and it came from a different person who looked almost the same age as Bilbo. He had brown hair that was neatly cut but it stuck out still and a small smile that was on a dirty face. He was wearing a large coat an fingerless gloves. He looked kind and shy and someone Bilbo would gladly start a conversation with if not for the sudden attack. 

"Sorry about my brother, you were the closet to him and he really did not mean it."

Bilbo huffed a bit but gave him a small smile in return and he put his pistol back in his holster. 

"It's understandable why he did that."

A sudden hard pat on the back made Bilbo stumble forward, it was Nori.  
"Good because I was not going to apologize anyway! We will get along just fine."  
With that Nori and Ori went to an older gentleman who had the face of a happy father to him when Ori and Nori hugged him. Bilbo's guess was that it was Dori, so this was the Ri brothers. A Cheery bunch with a duty to protect their youngest.

Before Bilbo can address Dori and Bombur's brother, Bofur spoke up.  
"So I take it you took care of our gracious hosts."

The room froze. Hosts?  
Bilbo stomped his foot, he knew something was off. Yavi began barking at the front of the house. Bilbo pushed his was between Thorin and Dwalin, not good, not good at all, the only time Yavanna barked was when she was playing with Frodo or warning Bilbo of on coming danger and right now, Frodo was not playing with her. Bilbo pulled her back away from the view of the window. He slid along the wall and then peeked into it, three trucks were driving up.  
Footsteps from inside the house got his attention and he put his hands up to stop them from coming to close to the large bay window for fear of them getting spotted by the new group of strangers. 

There came hollering from outside clearly these were still people but Bilbo doubted they were as friendly as Thorin's company. Bilbo peeked outside again and wanted to throw up. These men looked like they bathed in blood. Only three had guns and the rest, machetes, long kitchen knives. No, the scene that got him sick was the bodies they were dragging.  
Lifeless HUMAN bodies with no sign of infection. Pieces of hacked flesh were flapping as they were dragged.

"Oh we are so going to eat well tonight!"  
"With these and the one's we caught two days ago we will have enough for maybe a month."

Enough what?

"These two do not have enough meat but we will be able to make something out of them yet."  
"Let me smash their skulls in before we get inside!"

Cannibals. This cabin is home to cannibals. Bilbo watched in horror as a sledge hammer came down on a head. The sickening crunch could still be heard even in the cabin. Bilbo turned and again for the second time that day ran into Thorin's Chest.

"We need to leave."  
He whispered. 

Thorin grabbed Bilbo by the elbow and lead him back to the others.  
"Cannibals," Dori said. 

"Slowly go out through the back door." Thorin stated they all nodded.  
Bilbo went to collect Frodo from the stairs but nor he or Fili and Kili were there. Panic was going through Bilbo.  
"Frodo!" He whispered loud enough not to be his normal volume of voice.  
"Fili, Kili!"  
Thorin said without even trying to whisper.

Nothing prepared them from the crash that came up stairs. The hair on the back of Bilbo's neck stood up and felt Thorin tense beside him.

"What was that?!"  
"Did you honestly lock the hole?!"  
"Of course I did you asshole!"  
"Go check!"

Bilbo shot upstairs to find the boys and Thorin said something to the company that he did not catch. Going into the room the boys were in he found that a couple of glass vases were shattered on the floor. Frodo clung to Kili's side and Fili had his mouth open.

"Bilbo I did not mean to we were going back downstairs and my foot tripped on the edge of the stand and they fell and broke! It was not on purpose."  
Bilbo shook his head and smiled at the boy, making sure not to make them panic. He picked up Frodo and beckoned the other two to follow him. His plan to get out of the house carefully was stopped when the front door was kicked open, He looked at Thorin who was half was up the steps and cursed. 

"Take them and hide somewhere."

Bilbo nodded and did not wait to be told twice he herded them to the master bedroom that has a four poster bed. 

"Bilbo what's going on?" Kili asked.

"Some bad people came into the house and right now we are going to hide okay?"   
Kili nodded as he glued himself to Fili. Looking at the closet he hid Yavi under some blankets and clothes, leaving her muzzle for air. Then he slightly closed the door but not completely.

"Stay. Good girl. Stay."

He ushered Fili, Kili, and Frodo under the bed and then followed them under. He pulled Frodo to his chest with his head tucked under Bilbo's chin. He pulled the Utility knife out and held it with the other he got a grip on Fili's hoodie, having Frodo and Kili between them. There was steps going up the stairs and go into the room were the broken vases were.

"SOMEONE HAS BEEN HERE!" The voice was close, very close. 

More footsteps.

Bilbo looked towards the door and two sets of booted feet walked into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going in a slow direction that will build up.  
> So please patience:)  
> I want to focus on the story going on and Bilbo slowly learning to let others in after so long.
> 
> Sorry for the long chapter!


	4. Trouble to Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Finally! Sorry it took a while these last few days have been tiring and I have not gotten any good sleep.  
> This is for all the comments, kudos, and reads you have given this story.  
> Thank you very much!

The feet were quite big almost the size of Bilbo's head; they walked from the doorway to the closet. Bilbo held his breath praying that Yavi would not move or make a sound, his prayers were answered when the closet was opened and then closed. Frodo tried to move and Bilbo patted his head, the little boy went still again, his little breaths on Bilbo's neck. He took the chance to glance at Fili and Kili, their eyes were wide and surprisingly filled with a fire that said they were ready to attack. Bilbo shook his head and gave them a small smile and then looked at the boots again.

Now one pair was to his left while the other to his right, to where Fili lay. Bilbo held the knife ready. 

"There is nothing here, check the last two rooms." A raspy voice demanded, and one pair left the room while the other remained. The feet that remained turned to face the door and there was a small pressure on Bilbo's back and head. The man was now sitting on the bed mumbling about broken vases and how to cook dinner tonight. 

What in the world was Thorin and the others doing? Bilbo thought, If they have any sort of plan going on they have better get it going!

"OI Craig are you going to help cook or not!" A voice down stairs called, then a grumble from the bed, the man got up and walked out of the room and down stairs.

"Can we get out now?" Fili whispered and Bilbo shook his head.  
"Not yet, we need a distraction and then we bolt out of here."

"Oh wait, forgot something up stairs!" moments later feet came pounding back up the stairs and back into the room. 

There was some shuffling around one of the drawers and just as the legs walked in front of the foot of the bed something fell and landed just over Kili's head. It was keys and a small figurine on a keychain. Fear was pulsing through him every time he felt his heart ram into his ribs. The man cursed and knelt down, every fiber of Bilbo's being was shouting at him to attack and Bilbo will if the man's face came into view, but it did not. Instead, a hand covered in scars and human bite marks blindly searched for the keys. Bilbo pushed them to the hand, he did not stab the hand for fear of alerting the rest. When the hand grabbed the keys, it retreated and then the man walked down stairs again.

Wait until Bilbo gets a hold of his group for not hurrying the hell up. He had no time to be waiting around like a damsel in distress, no sir, not Bilbo Baggins. So, Bilbo whispered for the boys to stay and he crawled out slowly, knife still in hand. He stayed to the wall next to the door frame. 

"THE LOCK IS BROKEN!" A shout from below, then a grass of glass and something hard hitting the wooden floor.

"THEY'RE GONE! FIND THEM!" The men were going to come up again but this time a group of shouts almost sounding like a war cry came into the mix.

Bilbo peeked from where he was craning his neck enough to see Thorin and the others attack those inside. Where they came from, Bilbo did not know and he did not ask and instead got the boys to come out from under the bed.

With Frodo in his arms he waited as Thorin and the rest led the cannibals outside, Yavi came out of the closet shaking off a shirt. After two minutes of silence Bilbo and the boys made their way downstairs. So far so good, they walked towards the kitchen were the back door was. Bilbo turned to address Fili and Kili.

"As soon as we get outside you run towards the cars."

"But Bilbo we can handle ourselves, uncle Thorin taught us!" Kili nearly shouted and Bilbo pressed a hand to his cheek, giving the boy a small smile with a small chuckle.

"I do not doubt that but we do not know how strong these people are and some have a gun you two do not; I rather not risk it or the wrath of your uncle."

Kili nodded and grabbed his brother's hand. The back door opened and in stepped a stranger who looked at them as if they were ghosts. He was only in pants and his chest and arms were covered in tattoos. He looked like he was from the punk rock era of 1977 or something. There was something off though, his skin was the same color of a goblin but he still looked human; he carried a long knife with him. Then, he smiled and Bilbo got a good look at his teeth they were sharp and looked like there was rows of them like a shark. 

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." He said, Bilbo set Frodo down and stepped in front of the boys. 

"Move." Bilbo said firmly, the man cackled before replying.

"Or what?" A smirk on his face and Bilbo turned his head a bit to look at Fili ant then at Frodo, Fili understood and covered Frodo's eyes; then he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man. The man's eyes grew wide and Bilbo pulled the trigger the bullet dug itself in his skull between his eyes and Bilbo did not even blink.

The boys went out first, Fili had Frodo in his arms, and Frodo followed after with Yavi. Before he could run Bilbo felt an arm snake its way around his waist and tug in backwards hard.Struggling to straighten up somewhat, Bilbo took out his car keys and threw them to Kili who had a look of panic in his dark eyes. Fili had Frodo in his arms and looked torn at what to do.

"Fili! Kili! Go, run to my car! I will be there when -" Bilbo was cut off when an arm snaked around his middle and yank him back.

He and his attacker fell to the hard wood floor in the cabin. Bilbo looked up to see the boys rush to him but Bilbo stuck a hand out making them stop and a crying Frodo was struggling in Fili's arms.

"JUST GO!" Bilbo yelled. The boys hesitated but then with a stern nod from Fili and Kili they ran towards the vehicles.

Bilbo focused on his attacker and this one was a lot more built than the one he had shot. He was going for his second gun but the man's arm was in the way not little Bilbo take the chance. So, Bilbo took his knife and stabbed his attacker in the thigh causing him to howl in pain and curse. The knife was dug deep into the man's thigh and gritting his teeth took it out in one pull. He pointed the tip at Bilbo.

"I am going to skin you alive and savor the taste of your flesh!" He snarled and Bilbo just gave a small smirk that enraged the man more.

Pulling his other gun out he pulled the trigger three times and the man landed with a thud on his back. As Bilbo went to the man and kicked him hard just to make sure he was dead, Bilbo reached for the knife hilt when a fist connected to his jaw. This time Bilbo landed on his back and the other gun slid away from him towards the door. 

'Just my fucking luck,' he thought scrambling to get the gun but a foot stomping on his back and a small cry of pain from his throat caused him to stop. A hand gripped a handful of his hair and tugged his head back painfully. 

Looking up he stared into a snarling disfigured face, the man stepped back and pulled Bilbo by the hair. Bilbo scratched at his hand and he was going to reach for the hidden blade under his jeans but the man tugged even harder this time and Bilbo thought a patch of hair would be ripped from his scalp. the pull on his hair disappeared and a hand wrapped around his throat and then lifted him off the ground. The steel like grip was tightening every second and Bilbo tried to pry off the hand. As he was gasping for air his attacker had a cruel smile on his face, Bilbo's utility knife was in one of his hands. His back slammed a wall and that just made breathing even worse, his vision was clouding and Bilbo had to do something. Gathering strength he kicked, and he kicked hard with both feet. His feet connected with the man's stomach and clearly swept the wind out of him, Bilbo dropped to the floor and coughed. Still struggling for breath he tore the blade from the assailant's hand and stabbed him in the chest with it.

Then again and again the blade went into the man that had attacked him. It was not until the third stab that he finally stopped moving and Bilbo scooted away quickly. He coughed some more and then quickly cleaned his knife and his hands the best he could and finally gathering his weapons , even the guns that he lost during the scuffle, he then ran outside towards the cars. He repeated in his head that the boys were safe and waiting in the car. Hopefully. As he got closer to the car he heard Kili scream and Bilbo ran even faster. When he got to the cars he was standing behind a man who had both Fili and Kili by the throat and Frodo was on the ground crying his little lungs out; Yavi was protectively in front of him barking and growling at the stranger. Once again he took out his trusty knife.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES SWEETHEART!" Bilbo screamed and Frodo placed his hands to his ears and bowed his head to the ground.

Bilbo ran to the man hurting Fili and Kili, the man confused by Bilbo's scream turned as he dropped the boys. Before the man could aim his rifle Bilbo had the knife deep into his throat. He grabbed the rifle and threw it behind him, he pulled the blade from the man's throat and a small spray of blood flew from the neck. The man's eyes bulged and only gurgling sounds came from his throat. Bilbo walked around him and Frodo ran into him; he scooped up his little nephew. Fili was hugging Kili as if he was his lifeline and Kili did the same with Fili. Bilbo pulled them both to him and they hugged tight. Their company broke through the trees and Thorin pulled his nephews to him, Kili letting out a sob and Fili buried his face in his uncle's shoulder.

"Get in the cars!" Thorin ordered and no one argued with him.

Fili and Kili helped strap Frodo in his car seat and climbed into the back with him and Yavi. Bifur took his seat in the passengers seat and Bilbo drove. All of them drove as fast as they could and they remained at a high speed for quite some time. He looked into the rear-view mirror and found all three boys asleep, Frodo had tear tracks on his cheeks. He took a glance at Bifur and the man had blood stains all over. 

"What happened with you guys?" Bilbo asked once he settled down a bit.  
Bifur did not look at him when he responded, "We made a distraction for you and the lads, though it was not as good as we thought by the looks of those stained hands."

Bilbo's grip on the steering wheel tightened and he remained silent to hear more from Bifur.  
"We managed to take the fight to the woods but we did not see the coming group of goblins and three orcs coming our way. It took long to dispose of them. Nori has a bump on the head and Gloin has a nasty cut on his arm not from an infected thank Mahal. Everyone else just has small cuts and bruises nothing major."  
Bilbo nodded and he relaxed more. They did not talk for the rest of the day and by the time they decided to stop, it had been just over 4 hours of driving with the occasional and quick gas refill from the gallons they had.  
They stopped in an open area that was called safe once Bofur, Dwalin, and Dori scouted the area. Fili and Kili ran to their uncle as soon as the car stopped. Yavi jumped out of the car and went to do her business and stretch her legs. Bilbo switched from being in the driver's seat to next to Frodo. Bilbo held the little boy to his chest and Frodo cried again all Bilbo could do was say soothe words and gently rub his back in little circles. 

"It's ok little one, I'm here. It's ok, I got you." Bilbo repeated the same words for a while until Frodo calmed down, he worried the boy might have nightmares from this. Nothing like this happened when it was just the three of them.  
He kissed Frodo on the forehead and held him tight.  
"Love you kiddo." he murmured into Frodo's curls. Frodo responded by trying to mash himself even more into his uncle.

Bilbo removed the car seat and threw it haphazardly to the back, Yavi jumped back into the car and Bilbo closed the doors and locked them. Yavi settled herself onto the car floor and Bilbo patted her head. He laid down with Frodo on his chest and he continued to rub circles into the little boy's back until Frodo's even breathing gave Bilbo the hint that he fell asleep again. All of the danger much have tired him out, his little fists did not lose their grip on Bilbo's shirt. Grabbing some baby wipes from the seat pocket he began to wipe his hands, trying to get as much as the red off them. In the end his hands remained pink, he would have to wash up later; Bilbo cleared his throat and found out that it hurt, he hoped his throat was not bruised. He also hoped Fili and Kili were doing fine.

A light tap on the window made him look up and he saw Thorin leaning on the driver door. Bilbo reached for the window switch and he guessed the keys were still in the ignition because the window rolled down. Thorin had his arms crossed and he looked tired and frankly looked like he would just drop to the floor for a three hundred year nap.

"Thank you again, for protecting my nephews." His voice low.  
"You really do not have to thank me you know." Thorin ignored him.  
"How's your nephew?"  
Bilbo kissed the top of Frodo's head before replying.  
"Shaken up we... have not.. gone threw something like this, I did not know cannibals were a possibility until today. He could handle goblins and orcs in a sort of good way? Though, humans are an entirely different thing."  
Especially since the only other human Frodo had ever seen truly was Bilbo until only a few days ago did he meet Thorin and company. Even when he was going to get robbed the first few years of the outbreak Frodo was too small to notice anything human. His second encounter with actual people was a horrible one.

"What of his parents?" He asked.  
"We were leaving my home and I was outside preparing the car when I heard Frodo's mother scream from inside. When I ran inside I saw his father being choked and then Prim, his mother, placed Frodo in my arms and went to help her husband. She was thrown to a wall and did not get back up and his father, his throat was chewed out."  
Bilbo could still clearly see their deaths vividly in his mind. Thorin remained quite so Bilbo asked of his nephews.  
"What of Fili and Kili?"  
"They are my sister's children. Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, and Oin are distant cousins but Fili and Kili are the only ones I have left of my close family. Their father was murdered by Smaug's men when we were leaving our home. Dis did not cry even as she watched her husband fall right in front of her, she was holding the boys to her so they would not see. A couple of months into the outbreak she was bitten by one of them while trying to protect them. The boys took it hard, of course, and she did not want to turn. She asked me to protect them and if I did not take care of them she would haunt me forever."  
Thorin gave a small chuckle and Bilbo stared and the car ceiling.  
"She took a pistol and walked into the forest. I tried to stop her, she pointed the gun at me saying that as her older brother I should just do as she says and let her do this on her own. When she was out of sight all we heard was one shot, just one."  
It must have been so hard for the boys Bilbo thought. Unlike Frodo whereas he did not know his mother that he really did not know how to feel about her not being there with them, Fili and Kili had to go through her death, through both their parents' death.

Bilbo felt like he needed to lighten the mood.  
"You look horrible." Nice Bilbo, real nice. Thorin snorted.  
"I can say the same for you."  
Bilbo gave a little humph, "I look better than you, my clothes are not stained with dried blood and my hair is not filthy."  
"At least I am not as short as you."  
Oh how dare he.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I did not stutter Baggins."  
"Are you always so prude and broody?" Bilbo asked in a mock tone as he looked towards the window. Thorin scoffed and shook his head.  
"I do not know why I even have you are with us."  
Bilbo said nothing to that, not even he knew why he was with them and he could have traveled to the safe houses without them and find Gandalf all by himself, but he liked being with them. He did not feel as lonely and Frodo has been smiling and playing with Fili and Kili since the first day they met.  
"Neither do I."  
They were quiet for a while longer until Bilbo carefully sat up with a sleeping boy. He laid Frodo down on the seat and Yavi lifted her head. Bilbo patted her in reassurance and then got his keys from the ignition. Quietly he got out of the car, he did not close the door though, the night air was nice enough to air the car out. The breeze felt amazing too, he beckoned Thorin to the back of the car. Again, as quietly as he could he opened the trunk door. The folded clothes into three neat piles and then patted them.  
"Take these, I am sure the others would need some clean clothes and not the ones caked with blood."

"I still do not trust you, yet you still give us things we need." Thorin stated.  
"Don't worry I do not trust you either." Bilbo said and gave Thorin a pat on the shoulder.  
While Thorin gathered the clothing a small voice caught his attention.  
"Unca BIbo!"  
Bilbo was at Frodo's side in a second gathering him in his arms.  
"I'm here darling."  
Bilbo wiped Frodo's face clean and helped him blow his nose. Bilbo then touched his nose with his and Frodo gave him a small smile.  
"Hungry?" Frodo nodded.  
"Bombur has food prepared by now. Come," Thorin added as he closed the trunk and Bilbo grabbed Yavi's food before following Thorin with Frodo.

When they approached the RV two of the Ri brothers were out as well as, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Bifur, Oin, and Bombur came out with plates of food.  
"Ah Bilbo! Bofur will give ya a plate inside."  
Bilbo nodded and walked passed Thorin who was putting the piles of clothes in a car. Once inside the man that warned them of their attackers gave him a warm kind smile and Bilbo could not help but smile in return.  
"Haven't really introduced myself, the name's Bofur, at yer service."  
Bofur stuck a fingerless gloved hand to Bilbo, shifting Frodo to a hip he shook the smiling man's face.  
"Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Baggins at yours."  
The man's smile grew even bigger and Bilbo wondered how that was even possible.  
"Funny hat." Frodo giggled and Bofur chuckled.  
"Aye its my favorite hat, lucky too." Bofur said with a wink.

Bilbo was glad that Frodo was out of his gloom.  
"Now sit with those trouble makers and I'll get ye some food."  
Bilbo sat with Fili and Kili once again and the boys looked better than they did that afternoon.  
"You guys ok?" He asked a little hesitantly and the boys beamed at him.  
"We are fine Bilbo but you should see your jaw and neck."  
Bilbo touched his jaw and winced a little bit, he had forgotten about the punch he got. His neck did feel a little sore, oh well the bruises will fade.  
"Do I look tough?"  
The boys busted out laughing and Bilbo did too.  
"Bilbo you look like a bookworm."  
"Well I do love books." That got another laugh from them Bofur set some food down and tonight's dinner was corn, with more meat that was seasoned differently and some beans. Once again it tasted really good.  
"Hey Bilbo?" Kili asked with his mouth full.  
"Hmm?" He was helping Frodo scoop corn onto a spoon.  
"What did you do before all this happened?"  
Bilbo smiled and Frodo spoke up.  
"Unca Bibo helped plants!"  
"Helped plants?" Fili asked, confused.  
"I was a Botanist, a scientist who specializes in plants."  
"Nerd." Kili said as he ate another spoonful and Bilbo looked at him with his mouth open and then laughed.  
"That's Dr. Nerd to you!" They talked a for the rest of dinner and then the boys went to play with Yavi before they would go to sleep. Bilbo caught Balin alone and wanted to ask him more questions about the Balrog Virus.

"Balin, if the Arkenstone cure is as Thorin said a matching counterpart of the virus, how then, can it compete with the virus when the disease can take minutes to overcome their host?"

Balin smiled and then began to pick at his white beard before answering.  
"Yes, but the flaw is that once someone is bitten the cure MUST be given right then and there or else they will turn."  
Understandable, Bilbo wanted to know more and possibly get a few hints on if there was anyone else that was immune to it as he and Frodo.  
"Can this world still be saved? Can you turn them back to humans?"  
Balin's smile faltered a bit. "We do not know lad, we wanted to test that out, and we were going to when Thror, Thrain, and Thorin decided to shut the whole thing down. We did not have a chance to test it thoroughly because well, look what it does, it causes pain, suffering until there is nothing left of what once was human. That is why we must get back the Arkenstone, the cure we can test it out on some of the goblins, instead of slaughtering them."  
Bilbo understood that, they had no choice, the goblins and orcs gave no mercy not even amongst themselves. Sometimes, the only way to be safe was to kill them, kill what was once human.  
"Thorin feels as if it were his fault for not stopping Smaug and he wants to make everything right again, for us, for his nephews the most, but also for those who fell to this horrid plague of chaos and evil. He lost his grandfather, brother, and sister to it. His father died trying to get the cure. Once we get our hands on it we can start healing everyone again. Go back to our normal lives without suffering and without the worry of one day dying or turning to something foul."  
"Why can you not just find a new lab and recreate the cure?"  
"Because lad, the only one who new the original strands of the cure was Thorin's grandfather and he died before he could give up his knowledge. Before he got infected, he was telling Thorin that there was still hope if only he could find a new source."  
"A new source? A new source of what?"  
Balin shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, he spoke in little sentences not giving full answers at times. Oin, was the head scientist he along with myself Thrain, Thorin, and his grandfather worked on both the cure and disease but we did not understand it as much as the CEOs. It is as if the virus only revealed its secrets to the main Durins. Oin beside being an actual health doctor, is sure he can replicate the Arkenstone if he got a sample of it. Though we will want it tested before he tries to copy it. It will work, just as the virus proved itself deadly, the cure can also prove to be fruitful."  
Bilbo cleared his throat nodding, "Is there anyone that can be immune to the disease?" Balin looked at him as if he was crazy. "Laddie nothing is safe from the BV, nothing, no once can be immune to such evil." I beg to differ thought Bilbo but he would not say anything else, he would talk to Balin again if he thought of anymore questions. He excused himself just as Nori cam to talk to Balin. The Arkenstone was the miracle cure yet its only fault being that it had to be registered at the moment of infection. It remained untested on humans, though the Balrog Virus was already tested, clearly. It is as Balin said, if the virus worked then there is no doubt that the cure will work. The man that created the cure was dead before he could say the origins of the Arkenstone and Oin had the possibility of replicating it, if it proved true to cure, which it will. Then there was this mysterious 'source' Thror had said that can maybe substitute the cure? Bilbo at this point was making wild guesses, maybe it was a plant? Maybe it was a strain of the virus but wiped clean then altered to be the cure? Bilbo was now sure that he and Frodo were the only ones immune to this disease. In his head he thought better than to tell them of their immunity and in his heart he was afraid of what will happen if they did find out, as he told Thorin, the trust was still not on solid ground.

The next day they were on the road again, Fili and Kili returned to their uncle's car despite their protests. Frodo was talking to his little flower and Yavi was sleeping in the seat net to him. Bilbo's passenger this time was Ori. Once Ori discovered Bilbo's love for books and plants they went off on scientific papers and books. They laughed at a few jokes and they got along really well. Bilbo could honestly say that even though some of the company was a little off he was beginning to trust them little by little, well a certain stubborn man with amazing blue eyes was one little problem.  
"Can you believe that some people would call Frankenstein's monster, Frankenstein?!" Bilbo said and Ori laughed and nodded.  
"Yes! The creature is not named Frankenstein at all! In the novel the creature has no name it is just Frankenstein's monster. It is like calling Link, Zelda." Ori added.  
Both of them were complete nerds.

They neared a small town and they cars stopped just outside the town's limits. A few goblins were present but nothing the company could not handle. Surprisingly and strange enough was the absence of orcs. Nori had walkie talkies in his pack and he kept one and gave the other three to Bilbo, Thorin, and Gloin, without getting out of their vehicles to communicate. Gloin's voice came from the talkie.

"Do we just blow over the town?"  
"There might be some supplies we could use, Bilbo's stock is dwindling and we still have a couple of days to go before we even reach the safe house." Dori.  
"Well it does not look like there is much activity here, it is maybe thirty goblins, maybe less?" Bifur.  
"We can snipe some from a distance." Nori.  
"Take out as many as we can from the distance and then pick off the remaining." Dwalin agreed.

"Nori see how many you can take out, Bombur double check for the number of goblins and if any signs of orc are here." Thorin.

Bilbo remained silent with Ori. Dori and Nori along with Bombur got of their cars and walked into town; Bilbo could see then enter a building and then appear above it, it was only three stories tall but one of the tallest buildings in the town. Nori was shooting as many as he could and Bombur through the talkie was giving count and gave info that there was remnants of Orcs but no sign of them whatsoever. 

"Move in, shoot from the windows." Thorin and replies of roger came after. In a single file they drove through the town, Bilbo had Frodo with earphones on watching a movie. Soon the town seemed clear after ten minutes and a warning shot was given to draw out anything that might have still lurked. Nothing came and so they got out of the cars.

They were divided into groups, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur were to take a look around the down for any weapons and ammunition. Dori, Nori, and Ori were to see if they can get their gas containers refilled and scout look through the houses for anything useful. Gloin and Dwalin were to patrol the area, thus leaving Balin, Oin, Thorin, Bilbo and the boys to see what food and medicine they can salvage. They took the RV because it had more room to load stuff in it and then later divide the items between the cars to even the load. The town ended up having a supercenter and it had its own pharmacy which Oin was rapturous about. Once inside Oin went straight to the pharmacy, Balin and Thorin went to see what they could find. Which left Bilbo with Frodo, Fili, and Kili with the addition of Yavi.  
"You two do not want to go with your uncle?"  
They shook their heads.  
"No, uncle looks like he is in a mood, as always, and he seemed eager to talk to Balin about something." Fili said.

Kili got a shopping cart and stood on the bottom of the cart, then he leaned into Fili and the older brother put his hands on either side of his little brother to grab hold of the handle bar; Bilbo had a look of amusement on his face. Frodo walked by Yavi and as they went through the aisles the dumped canned food and jarred fruit. Pastas and rice was added to the mix. They found juice and some more water by the bottle and gallon. They took two trips back and forth, from the RV and into the store. They got food enough to last them for three weeks maybe four if they are lucky. Back inside they ditched the cart and got a small basket, Bilbo, as a reward for the boys helping them, said they can go pick out things from the toy section. Fili and Kili ran and little Frodo tried to catch up but his little legs made him only waddle quickly. Yavi patted alongside Frodo and Bilbo looked up to see what the rest were doing. Oin was still in the pharmacy but by the look of the large box on the counter top and him constantly throwing medicine and other things in it told Bilbo that they will be set in medical supplies for a month or more. He looked for Thorin's dark hair, and found him he was talking to Balin near the camping supplies and by the scowl on his face the conversation was probably not going in the direction he wanted.

He got to the toy section and placed the basket on the floor so the boys can fill it with whatever he wanted. Though Bilbo's was still locked on Thorin, he then noticed the plastic flaps in the employees entrance.  
"Yavi, guard the boys."  
The German Shepherd barked in acknowledgement, Bilbo then walked to the employee's only section and moved the plastic flaps in front of him. It smelled odd in here, like a rusty metallic smell, there were double doors that lead further into the building. A shuddersome feeling crawled over him and he came to the loading bay of the building and he ducked as soon as he saw giant figures looming towards the bay. There was only three of them, arguing with each other and did not seem too bright. They were all bald and one of them wore overalls that were hanging on by a strap. The other two had no shirts but only pants and even those had been torn; their skin was different from humans, goblins, and orcs it was like a stone like color and looked like leather from what Bilbo could see. They looked like hillbillies gone mutant, though they were not completely mutants, they still spoke plain English and they did not seem too much aggravated with anything other than themselves.

"Did ya see did ya see?! There is fresh meat in town!"  
"Oh shut it will ya, we saw Tom!"  
"They look like they have enough meat on 'em! Now we don't hafta have these nasty things as food for tonight nor tomorrow! OW!"  
One of them socked Tom in the back of the head.  
"Easy Bert don't hit 'im too hard we still need him to clean up our messes."  
Bilbo was sure his eyes were popping out of his eye sockets, how can they eat infected goblin or even orc flesh and still be able to, sort of, function at normalcy? They had just gotten out of one cannibal house and drove into a town with the tree largest man eating beings he's ever seen. Balin, Oin, and Thorin, really need to see this but not at this moment maybe from far away with some binoculars, without having the risk of being eaten. 

"How will we catch 'em?" Bert asked and the unnamed one answered. "Simple boys all we have to do is hunt 'em down. We got traps all over this place!"

Not good not good at all! More than half the group is out there! Bilbo turned and quickly yet quietly got out of the loading bay area and got to the boys. They were playing with remote control cars. 

"Come on boys we need to get out of here, right now." Bilbo said and all three of them looked at him with worried glances. He turned to see where the others were at, Oin was not in the store anymore and Thorin along with Balin were at the entrance.

Bilbo was going to radio in the others and warn them but then cursed himself Ori had kept the walkie talkie. Catching up to Thorin he handed Frodo to Fili and asked them to wait directly outside the doors. Bilbo tugged on Thorin's arm and the man turned to him with a concerned look on his face, Balin had a similar look.  
"We need to warn the others and leave, right now." Bilbo said looking between the two men in front of him.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Thorin asked a bit skeptical.  
"There is something larger than orcs here, they feed on infected flesh, goblins, maybe even orcs; maybe that's why are no signs of orcs. They still function like people, they can still speak normally they act yet they do not look human. Right now, we are on the menu and they have traps set out throughout the town! We need to go, I thought they were imbeciles but when they mentioned the traps..."  
"Bilbo there is nothing bigger out here than orcs, you're being paranoid." Thorin shook his head as he said this. Bilbo rolled his eyes,  
"Thorin we need to go!" Bilbo grabbed Thorin's hand but Thorin pulled it free. Before he could argue any further gun shots were heard outside. They all rushed outside, Bilbo pulling the boys close to him.  
"DWALIN! GLOIN! BOFUR, NORI, COMPANY!" Thorin boomed.

Bilbo wanted to punch Thorin hard in the jaw, he was going to attract their attention. Ori came running from a street corner and Bifur from another, they were approaching fast, little Ori was in full panic. Ori grabbed onto Balin for support and breathed in hard it was taking him a while to speak. Oin came out of the RV yelling as well.  
"What's going on?!"  
"Ori lad what happened to your brothers? Where is Dwalin?" Balin was asking about everyone else and it was Bifur who spoke still a bit breathless.  
"Trapped, the whole town is a huge trap and there are three big ugly sons of bitches that surprised us, we only managed to seriously wound one."  
Thorin whipped his head to look at Bilbo, who gave him a stern look.

"We need to get the others." Balin spoke and everyone nodded including Fili and Kili.  
Bilbo approached Thorin to ask for a plan when Yavi started barking and then Oin gave a yell. Turning around, Oin was in someone's grip. It was one of the three stooges from the loading bay. The giant sniffed and Bilbo could hear the mucus in its nose.  
"Oi William! Found us more, I did!" Hello Bert, Bilbo thought in horror and in disgust.  
"Go!" Oin yelled and Thorin did not need to be told twice.  
Bilbo got Frodo from Fili, Thorin threw Kili over his shoulder and held Fili's hand when they began to run. Bifur, Balin and Ori followed; they ran into an alleyway when Ori was grabbed, Bifur tried to get him free but he was caught as well. Thorin and Bilbo ran faster until they got to a street and then through an abandoned pharmacy, behind the store they crouched behind a dumpster. Bilbo held Yavi's tail so it would not be seen and Frodo had his tiny hands in fists around Bilbo's neck. Thorin was pressed next to him along with his boys, their breathing came in quick breaths but immediately quieted down as one of the beings stopped at the entrance of the alleyway.  
"You find em yet Bert?"  
"Nothin here William."  
They all let a breath of relief when the pair passed on, Bilbo put Frodo on his feet and began to wipe away the little tears that pooled over Frodo's blue eyes.  
"There, there, my little one." He whispered.  
"We need to find the others, Bilbo stay with the boys, and-" Bilbo interrupted him,  
"No, I am going with you, we can cover more if we split up, I trust Kili and Fili with Frodo, and Yavi will guard them the best she can. They are smaller so they will be able to fit in smaller more hidden areas than the both of us."  
Bilbo watched as Thorn thought and finally he nodded. Bilbo saw Thorin touched his forehead to each of his nephews and murmured to them, Bilbo turned to Frodo.  
"Listen Frodo you are going to stay with Fili and Kili for a bit ok?"  
The little boy sniffed and shook his head, Bilbo kissed his forehead.  
"Just for a little bit alright? Everything will be ok, I will come back, you know I always come back for you when I leave you with Yavi remember?"  
Frodo gave a small nod and Bilbo gave him a soft smile.  
"Then just for a little bit ok?"  
Again another nod.  
Thorin stood and walked to the entrance of the alley and he kept watch. Bilbo placed Frodo in Kili's arms and smiled at the older boys.  
"Fili, Kili, I leave Frodo in your care and Yavi too. I know you will keep them both safe, I trust the both of you."  
"Don't worry Bilbo we won't let anything happen to Frodo we swear." Kili said and the look of determination on the boy's face almost made Bilbo chuckle.  
"You can count on us." Fili added.

He smiled at al three of them and rubbed noses with Frodo who gave him a toothy smile. To Kili and Fili he kissed them both on the forehead, they looked surprised but them smiled at him warmly. Bilbo turned to Yavi,  
"Protect them girl." and the dog gave a small whine; finally they ran to the other end of the alley and disappeared from sight. Bilbo caught up to Thorin and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Ready Mister Baggins?" Thorin said with a smirk as he readied his weapon.  
Bilbo snorted, "If we get out of this alive Thorin, I am going to sock you in the jaw."

From across the street Bilbo saw a warehouse and something rolled out for him to see. It looked like a hat that had flaps on the side of it, Bofur's hat! Splitting up will have to wait since the clue is right across from them. Bilbo tapped Thorin's shoulder and then pointed to the hat.  
"Follow my lead." Thorin whispered and Bilbo nodded, together they made their way across the street. Thorin looked inside to see if anything was in there and Bilbo kept watch on the streets. They moved in together and found no huge creature so, Bilbo picked up the hat and dusted it off.  
"Bofur?" Thorin called out quietly.  
Bilbo and Thorin went different directions, Bilbo saw that there was construction equipment everywhere, even a steam roller managed to fit in this warehouse. Wire and rope along with bones. Finding nothing at his end he went back to meet with Thorin.

There was a shuffling sound somewhere and Bilbo strained to hear it better. Then he heard something of muffled screaming in a small room in the far corner of the warehouse.  
"There!" Bilbo pointed and soon they were rushing towards the room. It was not until the sound of a small mechanism that made them stoop in their tracks, they both looked down and there was a rope that seemed to be moving under a tarp and net. Their feet were swiped from the floor and Bilbo tumbled towards Thorin who put his arm around Bilbo's waist. The green tarp covered them completely and they were lifted up and Bilbo saw that it was a tarp net trap. One of the oldest tricks in the book and they fell for it. It was going to take a bit longer to get back to the boys.  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Thorin growled beneath him. Beneath him?  
Yeah, Bilbo was on top of Thorin, he was straddling the man and was hunched over him because of how little room they had, and he felt Thorin's legs drawn up behind him.  
Bilbo was glad for the green light that the sun produced through the tarp, otherwise the blush growing redder in his face to be seen by Thorin would be an utter embarrassment.  
"Well there ye have it Tom, we caught the last two!" Bert spoke and a very excited Tom added to his brother's statement,  
"Oooooh we are going to eat good tonight!"  
"Good job! now get the rest from the room and we will go home!" William said.  
Bilbo felt a large finger prodding the tarp which ended up poking him in the ribs, which he gave a squeak. There was a laugh from outside and then another poke harder this time, Thorin put a hand around the back of Bilbo's neck and pulled his head down so Bilbo's face hid in Thorin's shoulder. An arm went around Bilbo's waist to cushion some of the poking.  
Bilbo did not know why his heart was beating so wildly in his chest, either because of the fact that they will be eaten by large ugly cannibals or because of the man that was somewhat trying to protect him in a tarp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving the trolls a different spin :D  
> Thilbo feels in the next chapter? Maybe.  
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> It surpassed the usual word count range.  
> Please note that in this story the events of The Hobbit will be present as well as some of my own ideas to make this story a good length.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Enjoy!

Angry shouts from outside the tarp told Bilbo that the rest of the company were alright, in a way. The poking to his ribs stopped and he willed his heart to at least tone it down a few paces.  
"Get ready to shoot." Thorin said and he reached for the utility knife on Bilbo's thigh.  
Gulping Bilbo got his pistols ready he knew it was not going to be a soft landing especially for Thorin. He heard the tarp rip and the rope netting loosen, they fell with a thud and a grunt came from Thorin. Bilbo wasted no time and took aim at one of the three stooges but his hands with most of his arms were painfully squeezed together, causing him to yelp in pain. When his arms were lifted up so was he, he was pulled off Thorin and was held in the air. The gun was squeezed in his hands making him wince as he was pulled up a bit higher until he was at eye level with Bert.

"Bilbo!" Some of the company yelled.  
"Let him go!" Thorin yelled and with knife in hand he ducked a blow from Tom and then made a dash for Bert who held Bilbo. William blocked him but that did not stop Thorin, the human stabbed William in the leg and made sure the blade went in deep.  
William buckled and yelled Thorin managed to get a few more strikes after that and he did an amazing job dodging but he could not handle two of the idiots at the same time. Tom caught him in mid dodge and knocked him back.  
"Thorin!" many shouted but Dwalin's voice was the loudest. The company tried to get out of their bonds. Bilbo guessed that the creature's fat, ugly, and large fingers could not use rope because the company was stuffed in individual sacks.  
Bilbo strained his neck to see if Thorin was alright, Tom grabbed Thorin and held him in his grasp since there was not another sack to put him in.  
"There's more back at the house." William said as he dug out the knife and flicked it making it seem like a discarded toothpick.  
Bilbo felt Bert sniffed at him and Bilbo tried to kick him in the face but he only managed to kick the air in front of him. Bilbo felt as if his arms would pop out of their sockets any moment now especially when Bert swung him over to William.  
"Oi Will take a wiff at this." He spoke as if Bilbo was a glass of wine to be sniffed by tasters at a wine tasting. William leaned over to Bilbo and this time Bilbo managed to kick this one in the face, however, that owed him a stern shake from Bert; Bilbo grunted in pain. William rubbing his nose looked at his brother before he spoke,  
"He smells different. Different than this lot and what we usually eat."  
Bilbo panicked a bit, could they tell that Bilbo was immune to BV?

"Ya reckon he tastes better?" Tom asked while getting a bunch of the company under his arms.  
"Won't know 'till we cook 'im!"  
Bilbo was still being suspended in the air by his arms and he whimpered as the large arms would not let go. They were going to the east side of town were the buildings were less and an even larger warehouse stood. Bilbo stayed quiet as the rest of the company was still shouting and cursing. Without drawing attention Bilbo would look around to make sure the boys were out of sight. Entering the warehouse Tom and William deposited their loud cargo to the cement floor. Bilbo was also dropped, he was going to shoot if it was not for the painful sensation of blood returning to his hands. When he tried to crawl to one of his companions he was grabbed by a leg and once more hoisted up.  
"Let go of me!" Bilbo shouted.  
He was then deposited into a large cage just enough for his small form. The cage was in good conditioned despite the rest of his surroundings. Bert rolled the cage away from the rest of his friends. Bilbo positioned himself enough to be able to kick the cage door and he stopped when William threatened to chop his feet off.  
"Go on then start the fire!" Bert shouted at Tom and gave him a good punch to the back of his head.  
Bilbo's eyes sought out Thorin and when he found the man, Thorin had a furious animalistic expression on his face. Bilbo still had the hidden knife and if he can just throw it far enough for it to be grabbed or at least noticed by someone that is not going to eat him.  
"Psssst Bofur!"  
Bofur turned at the call of his name and he lifted an eyebrow at Bilbo. Bilbo took a glance at the three hunching figures over a quick growing fire and then looked back at Bofur. He took the knife from his leg and waved it for Bofur to see. Bofur nodded seeming to get the idea; thank God the holes in the cage were wide enough to throw the knife a decent distance.

Bilbo chucked the knife and cursed a bit when it landed just a foot away from Bofur. Bofur, on the other hand did not see this as a complication and he kicked his brother to roll over the knife.  
"Bofur! What the hell was that for?!"  
"Come now Bombur dear brother," another kick "just shut up and get it."  
"Get what?! Oh."  
Bilbo rolled his eyes and saw Bombur wiggled in his sack, when Tom lifted him back to the pile of other wiggling sacks; Bilbo saw that the knife was not where it landed. Good, eleven (end-of-the world-hardened men) against three idiots will not be a problem.

Bilbo brought his attention back to the stooges, they now had a steady fire going and what looked like a makeshift barbecue spit over the flames.  
"Oi let go of me you half wit!"  
"Easy on the grip you big idiot!"  
"Dori,Nori!"  
"Let him go!"  
"Wait till I get out of these bonds, I'll put so much lead into your bodies you won't be recognizable!"  
About six of the company was now being tied to the spit and Bilbo swallowed hard, this was not good. Bilbo looked over to Bombur who seemed to already to be cutting through Thorin's sack. Bert was turning the spit slowly and Bilbo needed to think of something quick. Bilbo started kicking the cage again and got their attention.

"You can't possibly just cook them without seasoning them first!"  
Thorin along with the rest of the sacked company and the ones barbecuing looked at him with looks of disbelief and anger.  
"Seasoning them?" Tom asked as he put a finger to his chin in thought.  
"Well, yes, you do want them to taste delicious right?"  
Bert pounded the top of the cage with a fist making Bilbo flinch,  
"Quiet you, you are the best for last."  
"Shut it Bert! let the little fellow talk, now what was you sayin bout seasonin?"  
Bilbo cleared his throat and spoke, "Right, well, you can't just roast them without adding a bit of flavor."  
Angry shouts caused him roll his eyes and he was not sure if the three brothers were the idiots or his friends. From the corner of his eye he saw movement of two different things. He prayed it was not the boys.  
"There's nothing here to season em with, what a load of wubbish!"  
"No really! I used to be a botanist, what that means is I know a lot about plants, and some seasonings and spices are from plants! You're surrounded by forest so there has bound to be some around I'm sure." Though he doubted that they did not need to know.  
Bilbo saw as they worked what he said in their heads, William and Tom were set on getting the humans seasoned while Bert grumbled saying it was ridiculous and that Bilbo was lying.  
William got tired of the complaining brothers and sent them to find plants that Bilbo described; Bilbo described poison ivy but they did not need to know that.

It was only William left, Bilbo heard soft shuffling from somewhere behind him and so he turned and sure enough what he dreaded was there silently making their way into the camp. Fili, Kili, Frodo, and Yavi entered the warehouse and Bilbo groaned to himself, looking at the wiggling sacks he found that they were all almost free. The other two came back itching and scratching themselves. Bert came and rattled the cage making Bilbo hit his head to the sides more than once. The cage door opened and a large hand went around his waist squeezing and pulled him out.  
"Liar!"  
"It was no seasoning! The plant made us itch! It wont stop!" Tom cried.  
Bilbo really wished they did not grab him, he can feel his skin starting to itch; he did not think his plan through enough.  
"Drop!" Kili cried as he and his older brother popped out from some unknown place and chucked a large rock at Bilbo's captor.  
"I said. Drop. Him."  
"WE missed some!" Tom cried out excitably.  
"FILI, KILI GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Thorin yelled and he along with the now freed companions began to pick up sharp object to use as weapons. Bombur threw a sharp metal piece at the hand that held Bilbo. He landed on the ground and that was when all hell broke lose, the men were doing a good job ducking and stabbing so Bilbo went to free the others from the spit. He moved the spit as far from the fire as possible, even though it was not much it was still something. Now everyone was in the fight Bilbo went to find the boys when he heard Fili scream.

Turning a corner Frodo slammed into him first.  
"Unca Bibo!!! Fili!!!" Frodo pointed at Fili he was on the ground and in clear pain. Kili was holding his hand and in panic with tears streaming down his face. Rushing to them Bilbo saw that Fili's arm was under heavy bars of metal and Bilbo thought it was broken by the way Fili's expression was in sheer pain.  
"Bilbo you gotta help him please!" Kili shrieked grabbing a handful of Bilbo's cardigan.  
Bilbo put his hand against Fili's forehead then wiping the sweat off it,  
"Can you move your arm?," Bilbo asked and Fili shook his head.  
"Ok, ok just it will be ok I promise, I will get you out."  
Yavi was barking like mad and Bilbo ignored her seeing as she was barking at the battle raging on. Bert was already down and out a pool of dark blood around him already. The company was growing tired of fighting them and Bilbo could see that hopefully they will last a bit longer. Finding a metal bat Bilbo rushed back to Fili and with the bat he somehow managed to leverage the metal up and Kili helped Fili get out from under it. Fili cried in pain as he stood up and Kili helped his older brother stand. Bilbo grabbed Frodo and nodded towards the exit, he needed these boys out of this place.  
"Where do you think you're goin?!" William shouted and Bilbo heard his massive feet stomping their was to Bilbo and the boys.  
Bilbo put Frodo down next to Kili and stood to block William's way, of course it was futile, but he still had to try something.  
"That is far enough!" a voice said almost unfamiliar voice.  
William stopped in his tracks and turned around looking completely confused. A man in grey holding a tall staff and what seemed to be a grenade launcher.  
"Who are you?" Tom asked stupidly as he scratched his bald head.  
"I am none of your concern my good lad. Now please leave."  
Fear of getting blown up William and a even more serious wounded Tom shuffle there way outside. Dwalin, who was bleeding heavily over his eye, snatched the launcher from the old man's hand and as the two remaining stooges ran Dwalin released all the grenades in the launcher.

Bilbo covered Frodo, Fili, and Kili from the scene but he could not completely block out the exploding sound and chunks of flesh pounding the ground.  
"Well I did not keep my word on it being bullets but this is much better." Dwalin said.  
"FILI, KILI!" Thorin yelled as he ran to them, Bilbo moved to the side quickly while Thorin hugged his sobbing nephews and was yelling for Oin to come and see to Fili's arm.  
Bilbo scooped Frodo up and called for Yavi to follow him as he walked over to the smiling old man with a twinkle in his eye. Bilbo did not even ask but immediately with one free arm hugged the man, feeling a lump in his throat and painfully swallowing it down.  
"Gandalf." he blurted and the old man vibrated with happy and sorrowful chuckles.  
"Bilbo my boy, I am so glad you are alright!" Gandalf patted Bilbo's back, after hugging a bit longer Bilbo stepped away and looked at Frodo.  
"Frodo, this is the old wizard that brought your mom and dad to my house before you were born."  
The little boy's blue spheres as eyes grew wide and his mouth opened a little. Gandalf chuckled a bit and then dipped his head in acknowledgement.  
"Hello, I do not know about me being a wizard but yes I helped your mother and father get safely to their relatives though I am sorry that I was not there to see you grow up with your parents."  
Frodo shook his head full of curls, "Momma and Papa gone."  
Gandalf had a sad look on his face and asked what had happened so Bilbo replied with," As we were leaving The Shire, the orcs appeared and well Drogo and Prim were killed. Frodo was just a newborn."  
"Oh my dear boy." Clear sorrow in Gandalf's voice and Bilbo shook his head not wanting his old friend to look sad.  
"It is alright Gandalf, we at least made it out and made it this far."

Before Gandalf could say anything else Thorin's over powering voice roared and Bilbo almost thought the walls shook.  
"What do you mean you DO NOT have the supplies to heal his arm?!"  
"I meant what I said Thorin! looking around I can only make something that will hold his arm in place but Fili needs a proper casting; and what I got at the pharmacy is not exactly for broken bones the best I can do is give him pain killers." Oin replied with a calm and steady voice though his facial expression also told Bilbo that he was not happy about the news he gave Thorin.  
"Oin you have to do something." Thorin pleaded and Oin nodded his head.  
"I agree but Thorin this is as much as I can do, going to a hospital would be utter suicide."  
Thorin looked like he was between anger and grieve but eventually settled for both. Bilbo walked over to where Kili was clinging onto his brother to act as a lifeline. Fili's arm was bent in an odd angle and though he must be in a lot of pain he did a good job not to show it so Kili would not freak out any more than he already was. Frodo squirmed to get down and he waddled to Fili's side and hugged him, Bilbo gave a small smile and then crouched down in front of the three.  
"Can I see?" Bilbo asked indicating to Fili's arm, Fili was a bit hesitant but then slowly, while gritting his teeth extended his arm. Bilbo holding it as if it was glass. It was going to need a cast for sure. Looking up at Fili the boy was so brave, and he took care of not only Kili but Frodo as well, and Bilbo already had a soft spot for these two mischievous brothers.

Bilbo helped Oin make a sling out of an old shirt and Bombur's belt. He grabbed Kili and placed his hands on the side of his face.  
"Kili, breathe." It was not a suggestion it was an order. It took a while for Kili to actually take deep breaths and calm himself down. He had snot coming out of his nose and he kept sniffling, Frodo came to the rescue with a tissue and Bilbo helped Kili blow his nose.  
"Your brother will be ok. It is just a broken arm, I will make sure that he will have his arm better ok?"  
Kili looked skeptical at this and Frodo came to hug Kili tight and both Bilbo and Kili blinked a few times until Frodo spoke with a determined look on his face.  
"Unca Bibo make booboos better, he get medicine fo Fiwi." Kili looked like he wanted to cry all over again.  
Bilbo was amazed that Frodo was acting so mature for just being three years old; Frodo knew Bilbo could bring the necessary supplies for Fili because they have walked into hospitals with no problem sometimes thanks to their immunity.  
Bilbo could still hear Thorin yell at Oin and Dwalin along with Gloin was trying to hold him back. Going back to Fili Bilbo ruffled his hair and smiled at him and then hugged him as carefully as he could without causing any more damage to the broken arm. Kissing him on the forehead Bilbo made a face to cheer him up a bit, though Fili's smile was a mix of laughter and pain.  
"Your brother cares so much about you, I bet that he will flip out if you got a thorn stuck in your thumb."  
Fili laughed at that and nodded.  
"Now you got my three year old nephew looking out for you two, the devious duo. Your uncle and I told you three to remain hidden, we were going to get out one way or another."  
"I know but we could not just sit tight and wait for you all, there was the possibility of you not coming back. I was thinking over and over how I would protect Kili and Frodo if you did not return. I don't even know how to drive that well!"  
Bilbo nodded in understanding being in this world has caused Fili to mature at a faster pace and Thorin was egging him on to survive to the fullest.  
"We said we would return, you can rely on someone every now and then you know."  
Fili's eyes went wide and then he looked away to Kili where Frodo was playing with him the game of I-spy. Bilbo sighed and then kissed his forehead.  
"You lot are as stubborn as the dwarves of stories I say to Frodo."  
With that he got up and Oin went from fussing over other injured people and then back to Fili.  
"Gandalf can you take care of the boys for a bit?"  
The old wizard nodded and Bilbo knew that Gandalf did not know that he was immune to the Balrog Virus but what the old man in grey did know was that Bilbo could not just leave Fili alone and had to find some way to get the supplies needed. Bilbo still had his humanity even though he does not flinch when pulling the trigger on one of the infected.

"Right then if you are all done with your tantrum Thorin maybe you can lead them out of this town and I can get going to the nearest hospital." Bilbo spoke out and Thorin turned to him with a murderous rage, which Bilbo ignored.  
"But first we need to get our weapons back."  
"No need for that Bilbo these men who acted very much like trolls have a building next door filled with weapons as well as ammo and other protective gear. Where did you think I found the lovely launcher?" Gandalf wiggled his brows and Bilbo rolled his eyes.  
"How can you two act like there is no problem? My nephew is at risk having his arm not working correctly for the rest of his life!"  
"Thorin."  
"WHAT MR. BAGGINS WHAT?"  
Bilbo put a hand on his hip and lifted an eyebrow at Thorin.  
"As you seem to have ignored my previous statement, I am going to find a hospital to get the supplies for Fili and Oin. I can also get any other equipment he might need or want."  
"Bilbo that just plain suicide!" Bofur called out making his way to the conversation just as others had except Oin who was pumping Fili with painkillers.  
"Aye laddie, we have tried to do that but the places were infested with goblins and a handful of orcs, who knows they might as well be more of these so called trolls." Balin added.

Soon enough most of the company started voicing their complaints at how suicidal and stupid Bilbo was saying that he would go to a hospital like it was no problem at all. Bilbo picked up Frodo and walked over to Gandalf. He felt a rough hand grip his shoulder and turn him around to face its owner; Thorin was breathing hard through his nose and it reminded Bilbo of a Bull. Bilbo did not give him the time to speak and instead pointed towards Fili.  
"Oin will have to realign his bone and then bind it, I suggest you go over there and hold him. Keep him from biting his tongue when it happens, I would ask Kili to come but I know he would not want to leave his brother's side. I'll be outside looking at the hoard they have."  
Thorin's face softened and then he gave a firm nod, "We are not done talking."  
Bilbo rolled his eyes, a habit forming with these Durins, "Just go."  
In truth Bilbo wanted to get out so he would not hear Fili scream and for Frodo not to witness it either, the hoard was a perfect excuse and it got Thorin to calm down and focus on his nephew.  
Going outside and quickly without stopping to marvel at the building he was going in to, he breathed in and whistled long and slow and the haphazardly placed weapons, ammunition, and other supplies that would be useful. Hearing Gandalf come in he decided to ask him some questions.  
"Where have you been Gandalf?"  
The old man sighed and twitched his nose, "All over, mainly trying to find some of my other friends to see if they had any information of the rest of the world. There is a Lady Galadriel of a different company that tried to stop the outbreak but was not quick enough to do so. After leaving Primula and Drogo I got into some trouble, I ran into some unfriendly people and they chased me far away from my original path. I found one, after making my way back up north," Mr. Brown and he said he found the rest of the consul of the Rivendell Company, as we speak he went to gather them up. Though, I have hope to meet up with them as soon as possible."  
Bilbo nodded seeming to understand somewhat, "How did you manage to find us?"

"Well, the map I gave you, I remember it by memory and I thought, 'well, the logical thing to do is go through the safe houses route while going to the Shire.' However, seeing that you are here I take it the Shire is not safe any more."  
"No, and it is too painful to be there now. I have saved you some time the map is back in the car and I think two or three, I do not remember how many, but the houses from here to the Shire are overrun."  
Bilbo sat on some stairs and had Frodo on his lap patting and kissing Yavi; he ran a hand through the black curls.  
"Mhm, time you did save me and it is a bonus that you are with the Durins and other good men. I take it you have more information on the virus thanks to their leader?" Gandalf added and Bilbo nodded.  
"I take it you needed to talk to them as well since they mentioned that they needed to find you."  
"Ah yes."  
Gloin and Dwalin came into the building and Dwalin whooped and the "fun new toys" they were surrounded with. Eventually more of the company piled in and marveled at the new gear and chose their preferred weapons. He handed Frodo over to Bofur when Balin walked inside,  
"Hold him for a bit Bofur?"  
"Aye you got it, now then Frodo lets see what fun things we find!"  
Bilbo could not stop him as he hurried off to show Frodo something; he reached Balin and asked about Fili.  
"How did it go?"  
"Well, long story short laddie? Thorin looked like it was the end of the world all over again and looked like he would faint. Kili kept at his brother's side putting up a brave front but the tears streaming down his face said something else. Fili did a good job he bit down on a piece of wood, kept the scream muffled somewhat, the bone is back in place. Oin says we should get the supplies as soon as possible."  
Bilbo sighed and nodded, poor Fili and Kili, and it would have been funny if Thorin fainted. Speak of the devil, he walked in with a hand on Fili's shoulder and another hand holding Kili's smaller one. Oin came shuffling in after and he handed Bilbo a list, at least Oin knew that it was urgent and that he REALLY needed to get to a hospital.

"Grab everything you can and if you can at least most of it." With a pat on the shoulder Oin went to join his brother.  
Bilbo looked down at the list,  
1\. Plaster bandages.  
2\. Fiberglass casting tape.  
3\. Antibiotics.  
4\. Penicillin.  
5\. Syringes.  
7\. New surgical tools.  
8\. Needle and surgical suture.  
9\. Morphine.  
10.Stethoscope.

The list went on to name twelve more things, though Bilbo had no idea what some of them were. He nodded to himself nonetheless, these things seem to be easy enough to get a hold of, unless they were locked somewhere then the real pain would be trying to find the key or something to break the lock with.  
Frodo came running with Bofur's hat on asking both Fili and Kili if they were ok and that his "Unca Bibo" was going to make everything ok again. Kili had red rimmed eyes from all the tears and Fili was pale from the pain.  
"Bilbo."  
"Ah have you calmed down Thorin?" Bilbo asked as he turned to see the man with a scowl on his face, how broody.  
"What is the plan." He said ignoring Bilbo's question.  
"Well, just in and out."  
Thorin blinked, "That is not a plan that is a stupid idea that will not happen."  
"It is the perfect plan. I have done it before and this will not be my first time going into a hospital in this time you know. I had Frodo with me too when I went in them. It will work, I will do it alone, I will be back quicker."

"Out of the question. A small group will go with you that includes me."  
"No, you do know how loud just three of the company can be right? I will go alone, like I said I will be faster than you and quieter."  
"No, you will not go alone."  
"Yes I am."  
"Bilbo."  
"Thorin."  
Bilbo and Thorin were both giving each other their fiercest glare though Bilbo's would hardly count as fierce but he tried anyway trying to match Thorin.  
"No. Dwalin, Bifur, Nori, and I will accompany you. That's final." It was final Thorin's voice left no room for argument, Bilbo sighed in frustration these men were seriously as stubborn as dwarrows.  
"Thorin, Bilbo come here." Gandalf beckoned and shooting Thorin a scowl of his own Bilbo went to where Gandalf was.  
The old wizard handed Bilbo a sheathed knife, it was a tactical bowie knife, with a blade of 9.5 inches in length plus another few inches that made the hilt and grip. It had a certain curve to it and the blade itself had a tinted blue color almost seemingly to glow in the low light of the building. It was quite an amazing knife, it had a small pattern going from the hilt downward to the point. On the pommel of the knife the words "Sting" were etched in silver letters. Bilbo fell in love with the weapon and nodded his thanks to Gandalf who looked just as satisfied as Bilbo with the knife.

Gandalf was again nodding at another weapon and this time it was Thorin's new weapons he had a ak-103 and held it at ready, Bilbo could not look away as Thorin's biceps bulged a bit, it was no time to swoon over someone who broods nearly every hour.  
The second weapon which Thorin was marveling was a sword, a sword in this day and age. The sword looked modern almost as if it was a tactical sword just as Bilbo had the tactical bowie. It had a dark tint to the long blade and only one side of it curved the other remained a straight line. A silver design went from the half cross-guard to just above the half mark of the blade. It was nice and fit Thorin well and it was good to have a silent weapon instead of shooting bullets and causing noise. The sheath it came in had the word "Orcrist" on it, a fitting name.  
Bilbo found a Sphinx 3000 and a Sphinx SDP Compact pistol and put them on his empty holsters.  
Dwalin found two new extra sharp throwing tomahawks and assault shotgun. The grin on Dwalin's face was priceless with the new gear he got, Bifur had two Ak-47s and a sledgehammer with a spike at the end of it. Nori had sleek throwing knives being tucked away and two modern revolvers.  
All five got military packs on with ammo for their guns and small supplies. Bilbo carried a med kit he found among others.

"Alright get as much as you can to the vehicles and head to a safe location with Gandalf." Thorin ordered and everyone went into action.  
"Balin I leave the boys to you."  
"I'll keep them safe Thorin."  
This would be the first, well not the first time Bilbo has left Frodo in a place to go do something extremely dangerous, but it was the first time he would be alone with people that were not Bilbo.  
"Gandalf watch Frodo?"  
"He won't be out of my sight Bilbo."  
Crouching down to Frodo, Bilbo tapped a finger to his nose,  
"You little man will behave yourself for Mr. Grey."  
Frodo giggled and nodded, "I be good unca Bibo, hurry back."  
Bilbo chuckled and hugged his nephew tightly, he really loved this boy so much. Bilbo decided to leave Yavi with Frodo, Gandalf gave directions to a hospital he passed on his way over here. It was just a few miles northwest and Gandalf hoped to take the group to a safe house he stayed in not too long ago.

They left the building and Bilbo saw the bodies of the trolls, huge chucks were missing and their skin burned to a crisp. The flesh on the ground looked like meat one would wait in line at the grocery store for their pick of beef or something. Jogging back to the area before they were captured the others were already piling into the huge SUV.  
"Oh no, we are going in my car." Bilbo said and he got his keys out of his pockets and unlocked his car.  
"Why?" Nori asked  
"Because we do not need a huge car driving through causing a crap ton of noise. Plus I have seen you drive, I do not want to die before getting to the hospital and then back. Another plus, I just really like my car."  
"We are not going in that Chihuahua car." Dwalin groaned.  
"I do not think we will fit." Bifur added.  
"If you do not get in I will leave by myself. In fact I should just leave and I will be done quicker."  
Bilbo was getting into the driver's seat when Thorin opened the passenger's door and got in. Dwalin, Nori, and Bifur piled in with angry grumbles and mumbles.  
Bilbo did not wait for them to buckle their seat belts on and drove fast.  
"And you say we drive like mad." Thorin grumbled and Bilbo felt himself smile.

The hospital led them out of the forest and to open road, there was a cut off to get to it. I was in a small pass by town you would stop to rest or buy small snacks, refuel, and other small things. It was a decent size hospital. Before even driving into the hospital's parking lot, Bilbo stopped the car and kept it running.  
"Aye, so what is the plan?" Dwalin asked.  
"Simple you all stay in the car and I go in and come out. Then we go back to the others." Bilbo chirped in.  
"Bilbo." Thorin spoke and Bilbo looked at him.  
"Hmm?"  
"Shut up."  
Bilbo scoffed but did not say anything and drummed his fingers on the wheel; listening to what nonsense they would come up with.  
"They are probably inside either sleeping are just waiting for something to walk in." Bifur said.  
"Better go in quiet," Nori added.  
"We do not know how many are inside." Dwalin.  
"No, a distraction, Bilbo, Dwalin, and I will go inside. Nori, Bifur make noise and draw as many as you can out." Thorin spoke and the rest nodded.  
Nori and Bifur got out of the car and went to a pick up truck, they hot-wired it and honked to horn so many times. Bilbo and his two companions ducked, soon enough goblins came rushing out of the broken windows and the doors. Bilbo could hear Nori whooping and Bifur roaring with laughter as they kept honking the truck horn and drive away.  
"They are completely crazy!" Bilbo hissed out and looked at Dwalin, who was laughing.  
"They have done worse things than that, They always get out of it though, so do not worry."  
They climbed out of the car and carefully made their way to a side door.

When they got inside they found themselves in a long hallway, Thorin grabbed his arm and all three rushed into a room just as three goblins ran out the door.  
"See what you can find in this room Bilbo." Thorin said as he let go of his arm. Bilbo was already looking around the room.  
However, all he found in this room was the syringes and the stethoscope. There was just towels, scrubs, and lockers in here, it was the staff locker room. Bloody handprints covered some of the lockers and bones littered the floor. That's two things off the list he stuffed them in his pack, at the last minute he shoved a box of sterile gloves in Dwalin's pack. Bilbo patted his thigh were Sting was strapped and he pulled out a pistol. Dwalin handed him a silencer and he nodded in thanks, Thorin was at the door to see if the hallway was once again clear. When it was they shuffled out, Thorin held him back and turned to Dwalin.  
"Go see if you can find the security room, you got Bifur's talkie right? Good, I got mine, when you get to the room use the talkie to direct us and warn us."  
"You better take care of yourself, I'll skin ya if you do not make it back in one piece, and you," he pointed at Bilbo, "Do not get him killed."  
Bilbo gulped and watched the biker go, there was a roar followed by two others somewhere in the building.  
"Orcs." Bilbo whispered he felt Thorin's hand grip his wrist and once again Bilbo's heart beat started to pick up.  
"Stay close." Thorin whispered and Bilbo nodded, this man will be the death of him.

Thorin, with Orcrist, stealthy killed the goblins that came their way or too close. One of the orcs was on their floor and they avoided it as much as possible. After going into a few more rooms Bilbo found the antibiotics, penicillin, and morphine. Why wasn't everything in one place? It would have been so much easier, another reason to hate hospitals. Before making it out the door Thorin suddenly grabbed Bilbo by the waist and pulled him to his chest. Bilbo's breath hitched, he knew that his face was bright red and he felt his ears grow hot.  
"Uhm Thorin?"  
"Shhh."  
Bilbo squeaked when the arm around him tightened a bit, Bilbo was averting his eyes everywhere else but at Thorin and the muscles Bilbo felt did not help the heat in his ears. Bilbo probably reached a new shade of red, before he could try something else an orc passed by the door; Bilbo tensed up. The door was open a bit and Bilbo saw the ugly beast of black skin. It sniffed the air and growled before stomping away. Bilbo released the breath he forgot he held and then made the mistake of looking at Thorin. His blue eyes where already looking at Bilbo as if he was searching for something and Bilbo had what he was looking for. Bilbo wanted to run a hand through Thorin's hair but instead he cleared his throat and Thorin let go. Why was he feeling weird whenever Thorin was close?

Bilbo shook his head, he needed to find the rest of the supplies. Going up a flight of stairs got them to the plaster, fiberglass tape, and the needle/suture. Dwalin got to the security room and it was a good thing the talkie was at low volume, the static was not as bad.  
"Thorin?"  
"Dwalin, you made it. How is it looking?"  
"There is a few goblins in that floor, and another orc."  
"Yeah, we saw the orc but nor the goblins, what area are they in?"  
Bilbo kept quiet and stood as look out while Thorin and Dwalin talked.  
"They were by the east of it but now they are by the elevators and stairs so if you are going up you need to clear them first.  
Thorin cursed, "Anything else?"  
"Two orcs are on the third floor and the surgical tools are on that floor."  
Shit, shit, and shit. The tools and the last two items were the only things left. He looked at Thorin and the man was rubbing his temple.  
"Alright, keep an eye on us and the infected."  
With no sign of the orc they went to check out the stairs and sure enough a group of goblins, about seven were huddled around something. Bilbo had his pistol with the silencer ready and pushed Thorin into a room.  
"Bilbo what are yo-" Bilbo did not let him finished and he shut the door blocking it with a gurney and two chairs. He was better at handling the goblins, he looked up and blessed his luck there was no security camera where he stood, he was in a blind spot. One by one he started picking off the goblins and quickly since Thorin was already pushing the door open. Two came extremely close but thanks to his immunity they saw nothing and Bilbo finished them off. He removed the chairs and the gurney was pushed away by the door.

Thorin grabbed him roughly by the arms, it made Bilbo wince.  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Thorin hissed and Bilbo thought the vein on Thorin's neck would pop.  
"You were in the way." He whispered and waved around the floor, Thorin was shocked at the corpses.  
"How?"  
Bilbo held up his gun. Thorin sighed angrily and suddenly his face was super close to Bilbo's.  
"Never do that again."  
All Bilbo could do was nod and be dragged by the wrist again. His poor heart was going to have a heart attack.

They made it up the stairs just as the orc was surveying the dead goblin corpses. Ducking into the third floor Bilbo felt water pouring down on him. The sprinklers went off on the floor and there was a red flashing light, the red was the only light they had, the fluorescent lights were off.  
"Easy one of the orcs will pass by there any moment now so either hide in the stairwell or go behind the information desk." Dwalin's voice said from the talkie.  
They made a dash for the information desk and ducked; the orc's heavy breathing and metal on tile sound was heard. This orc was armed and just became a hundred times more dangerous. Hopefully the other orc on this floor was not armed; after the sounds faded they made it to a supply room slash spare operation room.  
"Get what we need, I have to see what the orcs are up to, it has gotten quiet."  
Bilbo looked up at the ceiling, it had gotten quiet, "Be careful."  
He went to stuff his pack with IVs and their equipment; he wrapped the tools in a towel so they would not op and IV bag. He heard a quiet shuffling behind him,  
"Thorin? I got everything we need." turning around to look at Thorin, he found himself staring at an orc.  
It was taller than the one he had seen back in the shire, and the flashing red light did not help to soften its demeanor. He pointed the gun but it was painfully slapped away from him. The force of the slap was enough to send him to the floor and his hand throbbed. An ugly black scarred hand went around his throat and he was hauled up again; Bilbo got an up and close look of the yellow and black teeth, and the yellowish glowing eyes, the nostrils were too far apart. Not to mention the rancid breath that threatened Bilbo to spill his food all over the orc. The grip on his neck was tight but not tight enough to cut his air supply, the orc's face came closer and it sniffed at Bilbo; it inhaled his scent deeply.

This was not right, they would usually start pummeling their victims or bite them, so why was this one not doing that? The aggression of the Balrog Virus effected the orc more than the goblins so why was this one just smelling?  
Bilbo fell to the floor with a hard thud and looking up he saw why, the orc had a blade puncturing through his chest. When the blade was retracted the beast fell to its knees and the crumpled to the floor. Bilbo scrambled to stand up, Thorin got to him and lifted him onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
"Thorin wha-?"  
"No time we need to leave, now!"  
When they got to the stairwell, Thorin took Bilbo's hand and practically flew down the stairs; Dwalin was standing over an orc corpse when they got to ground level.  
"Nori and Bifur will meet us on the road, they managed to fight off most of the goblins."  
They got to Bilbo's car and started it up when two orcs came crashing out the emergency doors. Bilbo floored it, he went to the direction Nori and Bifur took. When he spotted the pickup truck which was still driving with goblins in the bed of the truck. Bilbo pressed the gas even more and managed to keep pace with it until Thorin and Dwalin rolled the windows down and began shooting the goblins off the truck. When that was all said and done they turned around and began to drive back to the others.  
Bilbo was still in his adrenaline rush but he thinks most of it had to do with Thorin staying by his side and holding hands with him.  
This is absurd, Bilbo thought, he cannot have sprout feelings for a man whose company is responsible for this hell, who wants to make the world normal again, who's eyes make him feel funny, and who makes him feel safe.  
The ride back was quiet and when they got to the location, a happy Frodo and Yavi ran to meet him. He got to his knees and pulled Frodo into his arms and blew rassberries in the boys neck and that sent him into a fit of giggles. Bilbo kissed Yavi and scratched her all over. Bilbo stood and carried Frodo,  
"Did you behave?" The boy nodded,  
"Fiwi goin to be ok right?" This time Bilbo nodded.  
When he turned to look for Thorin, the man was already in the RV, and Bilbo went in since he had the plaster bandages. Walking in and towards the bed in the back of the vehicle he found Oin leaning over a sleeping Fili. Putting Frodo down he shook off his pack and handed it to Oin, immediately the doc began to cast Fili's arm.  
"How is he doing?" Thorin asked as he sat on the bed with Kili on his lap.  
"Just a mild fever should go down in a couple of hours. His arm should heal perfectly in the upcoming weeks."  
Bilbo and Thorin sighed in relief, Bilbo gave Thorin a warm smile and then left the RV. He was dead tired and just wanted to sleep. Frodo yawning seemed to agree with Bilbo. Getting back in his car he folded the back seats and placed blankets and pillows. He changed Frodo and laid him down; Bilbo climbed in next to him and cuddled the little boy. Yavi curled on the other side of Frodo and the last thing Bilbo was thinking about before drifting off to sleep was Thorin.

When morning came, they ate, and got back on the road again. Gandalf took over the passenger seat in Bilbo's car and the old man played games with Frodo keeping the boy smiling and laughing. They were heading to a safe house and Gandalf guaranteed that is was safe and not infested with the diseased. Just like the first cannibals they ran into, it was a cabin, only it was MUCH bigger.  
"Five bedroom, four and a half bath, with working water. Plus the electricity is still good in this place, there is a generator in the basement just in case." Gandalf said as Bilbo stood next to him. The company hurried inside and Bilbo made his way up stairs to a bedroom for Frodo, Yavi, and himself. It has been a long time since he had slept in a bed and he will probably sleep like the dead come night time. Fili and Kili came into his room loudly and bounce on the bed with Frodo, while the boys played he went to bathe and oh how he had missed the hot water. He felt his sore muscles and bones release the tension they had and began to relax. Bilbo did not know how long he stood under the water and he did not want to get out but he had to. Stepping out he got a glimpse at his scars and bite marks, sighing he got dressed in new close fitted jeans with a cream colored long sleeved and then a maroon cardigan over it. He slid on some fuzzy socks to keep his hairy feet warm and cozy.

Stepping out of the bathroom he finds Fili, Kili, and Frodo watching another movie on the portable DVD player. Drying his hair with the towel some more he lifts an eyebrow at the boys.  
"Shouldn't you two shower? The water feels amazing and you won't smell like butt any more."  
Kili snorted, "In a bit Bilbo after this movie, it is almost over anyway."  
Bilbo rolled his eye and noticed that his knapsack and other belongings were in the room.  
"Uncle says we will be staying here for a few days and thought it would be nice to get things off the cars." Fili said and Bilbo nodded, he went to gather some pajamas for Frodo for his bath.  
"Bilbo?" Two voices called.  
Without looking at Fili or Kili Bilbo merely, "hmmm" at them.  
"Thank you for going to get the stuff for my broken arm."  
"Thank you for helping Fili Mr. Boggins." Bilbo chuckled at the mispronunciation of his last name.  
"You two are well worth it." Getting up he kisses all three on the head and then went outside to see what was going on. It seemed that everyone was doing what Bilbo just did, going to a long bath or shower. Some have already fallen asleep; he went to the top of the stairs and he could hear Gandalf and Balin talking over some more Balrog Virus business. Bilbo decided to go back to his room when he bumped into Thorin who was just getting out of his room. Thorin put his hands on the side of Bilbo's arms to help steady him.  
"Oh, sorry." Bilbo mumbled.  
"It is alright Master burglar."  
Bilbo giggled a bit, "Master Burglar?"  
"Yes, on the account of you seemingly so well to take things from everywhere without having a problem or guilt to it. Also the fact that you have stolen my nephews from me with the DVD player, and that you will help steal something else in the future."  
"Oh, what makes you think that I will agree?" He asked Thorin with curiosity dripping in the question.  
"Because you have already come this far, already you are in too deep Mr. Baggins."  
Bilbo was surprised that Thorin had found a very good point.  
"You're hurt." Thorin said suddenly lifting Bilbo's chin with a calloused finger.  
"I am?"

Thorin's hand moved to hold the side of Bilbo's neck, "Your throat is bruised and your hands."  
"Ah well, when getting choked twice and have a troll nearly crush your hands it will bruise." Bilbo did not mean for it to come out snarky and obnoxious, but looking at his bruises he barely remembered his own wounds because he was busy trying to protect others.  
Bilbo looked up at Thorin and he found himself once again staring into the blue sapphires,  
"Tell me why do I have a feeling that you will steal something precious from me?" When Thorin spoke this his voice was lower than usual and it made Bilbo tingle.  
Bilbo did not answer and a giggle was what caught their attention, they separated quickly and Thorin went back to his old self.  
"Time for you two to bathe and sleep."  
"Oh please go on uncle we did not mean to interrupt." Fili said and Kili added, "Indeed I agree with Fili, it might help you with that face of yours!"  
The duo started laughing and Frodo joined in Bilbo tried to control his blush; Thorin picked his boys up and dumped them into his room.  
"Shower you both smell worse than shit."  
Bilbo wanted to laugh but gave Thorin a what-di-you-think-you're-doing face while pointing at Frodo.

"My apologies." Thorin said and Bilbo gave him a big smile.  
Going back to his room with Frodo, he heard Thorin say good night, and he returned the gesture. Sighing happily and then shaking his head he picked up Frodo and gathered his clothes.  
"Time for a bath for one Frodo Baggins!" The little boy was laughing and squirming with excitement. With some bubbles added to the bath he bathed Frodo.  
"I like 'em." Frodo said.  
"I do too."  
"Fiwi and Kiwi are fun. En dey are like big bwoders."  
It warmed Bilbo's heart to hear him say that.  
"We are not alone any-moor."  
Draining the water and wrapping the three year old in a blanket, then picking him up, Bilbo hugged him tightly.  
"That's right, we are no longer alone."  
With that Bilbo dried Frodo's hair and all three of them snuggled close and into bed.   
Bilbo looked forward to morning to see what the day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week Woo!  
> I would like to thank you all for the reads, kudos, and comments.  
> It means a lot that you enjoy this story and I hope you continue to stick with me on this.  
> Thank you all so much!


End file.
